Lost Memories Of Us
by daydreamer299
Summary: He was the boy searching for memories he lost... she was the girl searching for the love of her life that went missing a year ago... will the two find what they are searching for? Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! New story here. This story may sound a bit like my old story Vanished Love in places- especially the beginning- but it will be a different story. I apologize if it sounds like it in places. Hope you enjoy!

Lost Memories of Us

Gabriella Montez stared ahead of her, as she had found herself facing the love of her life's locker. The love of her life was Troy Alexander Bolton. He had not touched it in a year. No one had touched it in a long time, to be honest. It even remained like that with his stuff in it all summer, for no one wanted to harm Troy's belongings there.

For he had not touched that locker in three hundred and sixty five days.

That was how long it had been since he walked the halls of this high school, and how long it had been since had been at his locker.

That was how long it had been since she had seen him, since he had seen her.

That was how long it had been since she had last kissed him and touched him.

That was how long it had been since they were last together.

That was how long it had been since she knew if he was okay.

That was how long it had been since she knew where he even was.

She could feel tears falling down her eyes as she kept staring at his locker. For some reason, she didn't want to take her eyes off it.

A year ago, the love of her life, Troy Bolton, had disappeared. He had vanished. No one knew what happened to him. The last memory she had of him was when he kissed her goodnight on her front porch. It had to have been the most amazing kiss he had ever given her. She had watched him walk away after that. He gazed back at her and smiled at her one last time. He had disappeared on the walk home. He had vanished overnight. After that he had devastatingly been reported missing. It had been the worst day of her life, the day her love had disappeared. Her heart had broken into a million pieces over him being missing and it still wasn't fixed. She knew it wouldn't be fixed till he was found. Safe. And alive. She would never feel whole and complete again unless he were here with her. Her world never felt right without him after he went missing. It killed her that he should of been here all year, happy, and safe with her, and he wasn't. It wasn't right. It was the most horrible thing that he wasn't there with her, where he should be, at that very moment. Its where he should of always been through this whole year.

She sighed heavily as she thought back to it all.

No one knew what happened to him to this day. They had suspected a kidnapping, but no one knew who would harm Troy. He had no enemies and he was loved by all. It seemed crazy to think someone would take him. The thought of someone doing that to him just about killed her. She couldn't bear the thought of her Troy being hurt or in pain somewhere because of someone. She wanted desperately to hurt whoever was doing that to him if this was the case. The worst part is she had no way of knowing if this was the case or not. She could suspect it, but could never know for sure. And that drove her crazy. The police had also suspected he might of run away, but none of his friends or loved ones believed that- especially her. He had been so happy. Not to mention, they had been so in love. There was no way he would of left willingly. Honestly, anything in the world could of happened to him. That is what made it all so maddening.

Suddenly, she could hear two girls she didn't know real well walking down the hall. They suddenly, stopped and stared at her. They gazed at each other, "There she is. The girl who's boyfriend died a year ago today." They both eyed her, then gazed back at each other. They both then turned and walked away.

Tears continued to poor harder down her cheeks as she didn't want to believe what the girls were saying. It was what some believed. That Troy had died and wasn't coming back. It had been too long since he had vanished and there was no way he could still be out there. They thought it was impossible for him to still be alive. That was another possibility.

But she didn't believe that possibility. She refused to believe it.

They had that strong of a connection.

She would know if something like that had happened to him. Just like she believed he would know something like that had happened to her had it been her instead of him who disappeared.

If he was gone... she would just know it. She would feel it. Her whole heart would feel it.

And she didn't feel it at all.

She suddenly felt herself running, for she had to get away from his locker, from the girls that were saying he was dead.

For he wasn't.

He was just... missing. For an entire year he had just been missing. They didn't have any idea where he was.

He wasn't dead... he was still out there... just waiting to be found.

He was still out there... trying to find his way home to them.

She had to keep on believing that.

She kept on running as fast as she could and wandered through some doors. She wasn't watching where she was going. She suddenly looked up, and was surprised to see what room she had wandered into. She looked up to see the empty stage in front of her. She stared up at the stage for a long time. She could just see the two of them up there... dancing... smiling... singing... they were so, so happy that day. They had made history at East High that day. They had changed the school for the better. The two of them. But best of all, they had been together. That was what she longed for right now. She longed for them to be together right now. She could feel herself wanting to burst into more tears as she thought back to it all. Being in this school while he wasn't was really starting to get to be to much for her to handle.

She suddenly started to turn and run away again for she had to get away from everything that reminded her of Troy. She couldn't stay here just like she couldn't stay at his locker. Even though it was the middle of the day, she knew she had to get away. She then found herself racing as fast as she could through the halls of East High, with tears falling out of her eyes wildly, as they were simply out of her control, and before she knew it she was outside of the school doors. She collapsed into more tears as she was outside. The tears were impossible to hold inside today. She wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

However, she was interrupted by the sound of a few footsteps. She looked up wildly to spot everyone walking towards her. She stopped and turned around to look at all of them. Everyone included Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans, Taylor Mckessie, Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross. She gazed at them all with tears that were still in her eyes. They were tears that just didn't want to stop. If anyone understood, it was all of them.

"Gabi," Chad softly spoke as he looked at her, "How are you doing?" it was then that she collapsed against him, with tears falling down her like a river. He felt so bad for her. He missed Troy like crazy as well. He hated seeing her like this. He held onto her while she cried. He looked up, and gazed sadly at his girlfriend, Taylor. She sadly eyed him back.

She slowly looked up, and could suddenly hear another set of footsteps. She looked up to see Kelsi Nielson behind her. She smiled sadly at her friend and Kelsi smiled back.

"Awe, Gabriella," she pulled away from Chad. Kelsi then leaned over to give her a hug. She hugged her rather tightly, "I saw you looking all upset in the hallway and thought you could use a friend."

"I thought you looked like you could use seven friends," Ryan spoke from behind, "Which is why we all came." She reached over to give Ryan a hug after giving Kelsi one.

"Thanks guys. I admit... I admit I'm kinda going crazy," Gabriella sighed after she broke away from Ryan, she shook a little as she spoke, for she was still so upset, "It's just that today is harder then most days. Everyday is hard.. but today..."

"Awe, Gabriella. We know how you feel," Sharpay went sadly, "We all feel the same way. We all miss him and love him. We all wish so much he could be here with us."

"Yes we all do," Zeke gazed at them all, "We miss Troy every single day. Especially today."

"I just got even more upset... then I already was... cause those girls in the hall were saying he died... I didn't believe them. I never do. I still believe he's out there... we just haven't found him yet. You all know that. The whole school just reminds me of him... and... I went by the stage... we were so happy on that stage... I wanted so badly to get out... away from it... I just want to escape from that building because it reminds me so much of Troy..." Gabriella trailed off.

She could feel more tears coming suddenly, "God, I just wish we could find him so much," Gabriella cried suddenly, "I hate him not being here, i hate it. It's not right that he's not here. He should be. He should be with us right now. I hate that its a year later and he still isn't here. I hate that we still don't know where he is. I know he's out there... and I believe he's going to come back... I believe we will find him... It's just... I can't help but worry sometimes that we still won't find him ever... I really hate to think like that... I try really hard not to... but I... sometimes... I admit..." she couldn't help but tremble.

"Oh Gabi," Kelsi reached over to hug her again.

"That's right he didn't die," Taylor went suddenly, causing Gabriella to look up at her. Everyone else gazed at Taylor, "We all know that. And Gabriella- he WILL come back to this school someday! He will come back to US. He will come back to YOU, someday, Gabriella. We WILL see him again. He's out there... trying to find his way home to us... to you! We will find him someday out there. He's fighting to get back... I know he is! Wherever he is... he's still alive... and he will come home to us. You have to keep on believing that like you are... don't give up hope."

"Yes," Chad started to speak, "He is still alive..." he gazed at the group and smiled, "And we all believe that strongly... and he will come back to us someday. I don't believe those girls for a second either... or anyone that tries to tell us that... someday he will return to us all. We will find him. Someday. I will never give up that hope. Ever."

"Someday," Gabriella whispered. She nodded as she could still feel a tear run down her cheek. She liked hearing others still believed he was alive and still out there. It helped. It gave her hope.

Kelsi slowly brushed the tear away from her eyes, "Yes. Someday. I can't wait till that day. But you know what Troy would want us to do till then? He'd want us to live our lives- and be together waiting for him to come back to us. I know he would. So what do you say we all go back to our classes together- go back into that school- cause that is what Troy would want us to do. We will do it together. All of us. I strongly believe that is what Troy would want."

"Kelsi's right," Jason agreed, "He wouldn't want us feeling sad for him all day. He'd want us out there living our lives. He would want us waiting for him to come back to us- cause he will- like we are all saying. Like we are all believing."

She nodded slowly. Her heart was still missing Troy like crazy, and she wished so much he were here right now. She felt like she couldn't breath without him here like he should be, but she knew he would want her to do what the others were saying. He would want her go on, keep living her life, and wait for him to come back to them. Like she knew he would. Someday.

"I will go..." She went slowly, she tried to find her voice through the tears, as it was difficult, "If all of you go back with me..."

Kelsi nodded. She tried to give a bright smile, "And hey. Maybe once we are all done with having to be here, we could go out and get a cake in Troy's honor later."

"Chocolate cake," Chad smiled, as he remembered all the times he and Troy ate chocolate cake over the years, "It's his favorite."

Gabriella tried to smile as she looked up at Chad, "Definitely chocolate. You are right, it is his favorite."

"Come on," Kelsi also smiled, "Let's all go back in together. Cause we're all in this together, remember? Now that's the way Troy always wanted us to be!"

"Right," Gabriella nodded. She gazed at the school, she took a long deep breath, as she still wasn't sure she was ready for this. She was going to try, though, "Come on, let's go."

Together the group then slowly walked back in the building. As they walked back in they all couldn't help but miss Troy desperately.

More then anything they wished he were here right now but they all believed he'd one day be back with them.

Someday.

* * *

"Hey Alexander, could you remember to pick up the groceries later I asked for for supper?" Chloe Ashford asked her friend at that moment.

Alexander gazed at her for a moment, but just smiled, "Sure Chloe. I will do that." It was the least he could do, for she had let him live here for the year.

"Great, thanks so much Alexander! I really appreciate it. I'm headed out to go to work and will see you later," Chloe smiled at him before she exited the building. He smiled as he watched his only friend in the world leave for the day.

Alexander thought back to what Chloe just told him to do a second ago, and he couldn't help but laugh as he thought of what it was.

She wanted him to remember to do something.

That was one thing he didn't do well at. Remembering, that was. He wanted to remind her about that, but it was to late to say so.

He sighed heavily.

All he could remember about his entire life was the past year. The first thing he remembered a year ago was waking up in his friends house out in Los Angeles, California, for when he woke up there, he had absolutely no memory of his life before that moment. He couldn't even remember his name- but for some reason he was almost ninety percent convinced it was Alexander. It came to him a little after he woke up though. For the life of him, he couldn't remember his last name, however. So he simply went by the name Alexander for the past year. He wasn't a hundred percent certain that Alexander was his real name, but for some reason it was what he went by for the past year. He couldn't remember where he was from. He had no idea if he was from California, or someplace else. He flat out couldn't remember anything about himself when he woke up. It was all just one huge blank to him.

He let out another extremely long heavy sigh.

He honestly had not a clue what had caused him to loose his memory to begin with. He had just woken up in Chloe's house and his memories were completely gone. Chloe had claimed she found him on the street outside of her house, and he was unconscious and bleeding on the head. Chloe figured he must of hit his head rather hard somehow. She had moved him into her house where he had woken up shortly after. That was where his memories started. He had lived with her since then. They had gotten to be such good friends, and she had been so understanding of his situation, that she had allowed him to stay with her for the past year. She had an extra bedroom and let him use it. He didn't work or anything, but she did. He thankfully offered to do the cleaning and attempted to cook here and there for her which he didn't mind doing at all.

He smiled as he thought of her. They were in no way romantic with each other. Sure she was an incredibly nice girl- and not to mention she was very beautiful- but he didn't love her in that way. He never did. They were best friends. They were the best of friends. It was nice to have a friend as he couldn't seem to remember any of his old ones.

He sighed deeply as he found himself in front of the long mirror that was hanging on the wall. He stared into his blue eyes. As he looked into them- he couldn't help but wonder who he was. Where did he come from? Was there someone out there that loved him and was searching for him? Or was he completely on his own and it was just him?

He couldn't help but pray there was someone out there- for he didn't want to be alone. The thought of no one being out there depressed him. However he felt terrible making them worry when he was alive and okay. Whoever they we're. He just didn't know who he was. He didn't know who it was he was supposed to be searching for.

Was his family searching for him?

Were his friends?

Was a girl that loved him searching for him? Was she moving heaven and earth trying to find him at that very moment?

His body shook at the thought of someone loving him like that. He hoped there was someone out there like that for him.

And somehow- deep down- he KNEW there was a girl who loved him out there searching all over trying to find him.

He just prayed she would someday.

Or he would find her.

One way or the other, they just had to find each other.

And he prayed when they did find each other, that he would finally remember.

Someday.

Oh how he dreamed for it to happen someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a beautiful California evening and Alexander was happily playing basketball out in Chloe's driveway. It was something he discovered that he liked to do for fun while Chloe was out for the day. She had a basketball hoop out in her driveway, though she had told him she never played on it. She told him he could play whenever he wanted to. He got really bored one day, grabbed a basketball that was in the garage and started to play. He did this often. He was surprised how much he enjoyed it. It helped pass the time, and made him feel less bored during the day. Plus, it helped take his mind off of all his problems. It really helped. That was one of the things he really liked about playing basketball.

At that moment, he saw Chloe pull up into the drive way. She had returned from work for the day. As she stopped her car, he couldn't help but shoot a three pointer from where he was standing. He got excited as it went through the net.

He could hear Chloe clap as she stepped out of the car. She then quickly locked the car door and turned to face him. He looked up and into her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Alexander, that was so amazing! I swear- you are a natural at that sport! I seriously think you had to play basketball somewhere in your life but you don't remember it. You are really good, you know that?" She looked at him and grinned, "Seriously. I'm starting to wonder if you were on a high school basketball team somewhere."

Alexander stopped the ball he was dribbling at the moment. He held it in his hands, stared at it for a moment, then back at her. He honestly never thought of that before this, "You think so? I guess that'd explain why I'm good at this sport- not trying to be coincident," He grinned.

"It would definitely explain it," Chloe nodded her head. She then smiled.

He suddenly looked at her and watched as she ran her hand through her blonde hair, then he let out a frustrated sigh, "Damn it, I just wish I knew if I played basketball back then or not! I wish I knew what my other interests were. I just wish I knew who the hell I am or where I come from. I just wish I could freaking remember everything about my life all ready!" he gave her a look, "Honestly, do you ever think I'll remember Chloe? I wish so much for it that it honestly drives me crazy. It drives me beyond crazy!"

She gazed at him, "You know I always say I really hope you remember someday. Someday, I think you will. You just have to give it time, I suppose, like you've been doing. I really do pray it will come to you sometime."

He nodded slowly, then sighed rather deeply, "Yeah. I know that. it's just that it's all so frustrating! I just want to remember Chloe. I want to remember it all! I want to know if people out there love me- if I have friends or family out there," he paused, "Or if I have a girl out there that loves me," he paused again. He then added, "Somewhere. I feel deep down that I have a girl that loves me out there, but I have no idea where to look for her. I wish so much that I knew where to look for her."

She looked at him and grinned, "I bet you do have girlfriend out there. Though I've said that before. I bet she's absolutely beautiful. I bet she is incredible to. And I bet she really loves you," she added, "And Alexander- if you ever do remember and realize you have a girlfriend out there- and you two find each other someday- I want to meet her someday. Let's hope that happens."

He looked at her and smiled, "I hope so to," he paused, and took a deep breath, "I really hope so Chloe."

He twirled the ball around suddenly, and stopped it and looked at her, "You know, there is one good thing about hitting my head and not remembering."

"What's that?" She asked him.

He looked seriously at her, "I was able to meet you. We might not have met otherwise- and I'm really happy I got to meet you. You've been such an awesome friend Chloe. The best! I'm so thankful your in my life, you know that? I'd be really lost without you! I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Oh Alexander." She smiled as she reached over to hug him, "Your really an awesome friend to. And I'm thankful to have you in my life. I hate that you don't remember anything- believe me- I really wish you did remember- but I'm glad it gave me the chance to meet you." She pulled away from their hug after awhile, and they looked at each other and smiled.

"So what do you say we go in and eat? I got you your favorite desert." Chloe told him. She smiled at him.

"What's that?" Alexander looked at her with interest. He was curious about what she got him suddenly.

She looked at him and smiled, "Chocolate cake. For some reason, I notice you love that."

His eyes suddenly lit up, "That's awesome! You truly are the best Chloe! Come on, let's go eat! You know I can't wait to have that!"

She laughed, she walked up to the front porch and opened her door, Alexander followed behind her, eagerly, "Let's go!"

* * *

Gabriella sat in the middle of her bed, a purple box was out in front of her. It was a very special box filled up with special keepsakes and photos of her and Troy. Everything in this box had to do with Troy and reminded her of him. She took it out every time she felt depressed and wanted to be reminded of him. That happened a lot this past year.

She sighed. She didn't know how, but she had barely made it through the anniversary of the day he disappeared. That day had been awful for her, and one she was glad she had made it through. It had been horrible getting through that day, though every day was horrible getting through since he vanished. It was hard to believe he had officially been missing for over a year now. She was heart broken over it. She didn't know how much longer she could keep going, waiting for him to come back. Each day was so hard to get through without him. She tried but it was so difficult. She knew she had to keep waiting, keep hoping, keep believing, keep praying that he would come back to her someday, and she did, but it was hard.

She sighed again rather deeply. She missed Troy so much. She missed everything about him. She missed him every single second of every day. It always hurt. She always ached desperately for him. She ached for his touch, for his warmth, for his kisses. Oh his sweet and passionate kisses that she missed so much. Oh how much she longed for him to be here with her. How he longed for him to hold her and be right next to her.

She slowly started to pull out the photos that rested inside of her box. She held them up and started to go through them slowly. The minute she saw the two of them together in the picture, her eyes filled up with tears. They looked so happy and in love in the pictures, it made her want to cry so much that they weren't that happy anymore. She longed to feel happy like that again. She desperately ached to feel happy with Troy again.

She smiled as she pulled out pictures of them at the school dance they had gone to at the beginning of junior year. It took place right before he disappeared. She smiled as she remembered back to how beautiful it was that night. Everything about that night was so beautiful. She then held up pictures of them at the musical that they did together. She had a few of those in here. She slowly went through them all. She smiled as she held up a picture with all of there friends. Troy was in the middle of them all, smiling happily. She was next to him, with her arms around him. Everyone else was smiling, but Troy was smiling the brightest. His eyes were just shining. Oh how she missed looking into those beautiful shiny blue eyes of his. It always seemed like his eyes were shining so much cause he was always so happy.

She then held up her favorite picture- it was them on there first date. Tears came down rather hard as she thought back to that night- that magical night. They had gotten all dressed up, and he had taken her to a lake where they had a rather beautiful and romantic picnic. It was just the two of them and no one else around them. They had so much fun on that date- they swam in the lake together and they danced together under the moonlight. As they danced under the moonlight- the stars twinkled above them- it was where they had their first kiss. She could still remember the taste of that incredible kiss. Oh, how she longed for one of his sweet kisses...

Tears were now totally flowing down, as she couldn't take it anymore. She placed the pictures down in the box and shut it really fast as it was getting to be to much for her. She couldn't take looking at Troy anymore, as it was all getting so depressing for her. She suddenly felt an incredible need to get away from everything, for it all just hurt so much.

She got up then, and wandered around her room. She suddenly grabbed a vase that was a gift from her mother, and aimed it at the mirror. She suddenly aimed it at the mirror and then threw it extremely hard. She just wanted to break everything in the room right now, for she was so frustrated that she couldn't be with Troy because she couldn't find him, and that felt really good. She watched as the mirror broke into pieces. She felt a little bad she had broken the mirror, but she didn't care. She collapsed to the ground, and felt tears fall down hysterically. She stayed on the ground like that for awhile.

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom started to open, causing her to jump up off the floor in surprise. She quickly did her best to try and wipe away her tears. It was difficult as there were a ton of them. She did the best that she could with them. She looked up to see Sharpay and Taylor in there, both of them looked excited.

Taylor's excited look on her face quickly faded when she saw Gabriella. She stared at the broken mirror in surprise and looked back at Gabriella in concern, "Awe, Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" She reached over to hug her, and Sharpay leaned into give her a hug as well.

She slowly wiped another tear out of her eyes after she pulled away from them, "I'm sorry you guys caught me like this. It's just... I was going through my photos of me and Troy... and suddenly I just got so depressed looking at him... I just want to get away from it all... everything that reminds me of him... sometimes... its just to much for me... sometimes... I just wanted to break absolutely everything in the room. Really, you are lucky that is all I broke there..." she trailed off. Another tear rolled down, as she couldn't help it.

"Oh sweetie," Sharpay hugged her once again. She hugged Sharpay for a few moments, but then Sharpay pulled away.

"I actually have the perfect solution to you getting away from everything. I think I came at the perfect time here," Sharpay gazed at her seriously.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay with surprise and sudden interest, "What's that?" She asked curiously, "What are you talking about?" She looked from Sharpay to Taylor, then back to Sharpay.

"California," Sharpay couldn't help but smile as she told her.

Gabriella looked at her in shock and confusion, "California? What on earth do you mean by that? what does California have to do with anything?"

"It's where my dad is taking Ryan and me for our birthday this coming weekend. Our birthday is Saturday. We are staying just for two nights. Friday and Saturday night. But he told us we could invite anyone we want. Come on Gabriella, come with us! I was actually coming to invite you right now. I already invited Taylor, and I have to ask Kelsi still. Ryan's invited all the guys. We'll drive down there. It'll be a blast, and it's exactly what you need to get your mind off things for a few days."

"Oh uh... wow..." Gabriella stumbled with her words, "Sharpay that's an incredible offer, and one I really appreciate, but California? That's so far away. I know I said I wanted to get away from everything, but that's really..."

"Oh come on, Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed, "It's the perfect chance for you to escape everything here. You need that, and besides its only for a couple of days. Besides, if you won't go, I won't go, and neither will Kelsi. Do you want Sharpay to be all alone on her birthday?"

"Please?" Sharpay looked at her with hope in her eyes, "It would mean everything to me if you'd come. It'd be the best birthday ever for me if you did. Plus, I really think Troy would want you to get out and have some fun for a change. I really think so, don't you Taylor?"

"I do think so," Taylor looked at her.

Gabriella frowned as she looked at the two of them, she hesitated, but finally sighed and went, "Okay. I'll go. I guess your right. Troy would want me to go and that's why I'm going, for Troy. Plus, I'm going so Sharpay won't be alone on her birthday. I would never want that. I wouldn't ever want to ruin my friends birthday."

"Oh, thank you Gabriella! Your the best! I'm so, so happy you said you will come!" She reached over to give Gabriella a huge hug, "I really do appreciate you deciding to come. It seriously means the world to me." She looked at Taylor and then at Gabriella and grinned, "I promise you, this will be a weekend none of us will forget!"

Hope you enjoyed! Review Please!:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone who reviewed. I love all of your reviews. Here is chapter 3 for you... Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

"So what do you think will happen?" Alexander suddenly asked Chloe.

Chloe glanced up from her magazine she was reading, "What do I think about what?" she asked him. She had to admit she was curious about what he was asking her about.

"When I see this girl that loves me for the first time since we got separated... if I ever do that is... do you think I will look directly into her eyes for the first time since we were separated from each other and suddenly all of my memories will return because I have finally found her?" He questioned rather seriously.

Chloe couldn't help but smile, "Alexander do you know how romantic that sounds? I don't know if it will happen like that, but I really do hope that happens for you cause that sounds like it'd be the sweetest moment ever."

Alexander looked at Chloe and suddenly grinned a little, "I guess it does a little. I didn't even really think about that being romantic till you brought it up." he jumped up, suddenly, "Hey, I'm going out for a run. It's a nice day out. I really want to go outside and enjoy it."

"Okay," Chloe smiled, "If I didn't have so much work to do, I'd join you. But you go and have fun. Maybe later well go out to eat for dinner." She suggested.

"That sounds great! Then I don't have to cook," Alexander smiled.

Chloe laughed, "Have fun." she repeated.

"I will!" Alexander told her, before he opened the door, and stepped outside. He shut the door behind him, feeling eager to go outside on this beautiful day.

* * *

"Man Ryan- you and Sharpay are so lucky! Getting to ride in limo's all the time and staying in five star hotels like this! I could get really used to this kind of life!" Chad exclaimed as they stepped out into the California sun. They all turned around to face each other. Ryan turned around and smiled at Chad.

"So what do we all want to do now that we are in beautiful California?" Ryan asked as they were all standing outside their five star hotel.

They had all arrived in Los Angelas an hour ago. They had had an amazing road trip in a limousine together. They were now outside of their gorgeous five star hotel where they were all sharing an amazing suite together for the next two nights. Gabriella had been in a lot of hotels, but this hotel was one of the most amazing hotels she had ever been in. She was in total awe of it. Everything about the place was breathtaking. It had been an incredible trip so far. They were now all unpacked and trying to decide what to do now.

"Well you should all know what I have to do the minute I get into Los Angelas, and anyone is welcome to join me." Sharpay couldn't help but smile excitedly.

"What's that?" Jason asked her with interest.

"SHOP," Everyone else said at the same time. They all looked at each other and laughed, for they all knew Sharpay so well.

"You know I'm anxious!" Sharpay grinned, "It's my birthday and I want to spend my birthday money on all the sparkly pink things I can find!"

"Well I guess, I'll go with you Sharpay," Zeke offered, for he always loved keeping Sharpay company.

"You better!" Sharpay told him. She glanced at everyone else.

Chad just shook his head, "You know I don't do well with shopping. Honestly, I'm kind of eyeing those pools over there. It that looks really inviting. I can't wait to dive in!"

"So am I!" Ryan and Taylor both said the same thing at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"And I'm eyeing the ocean," Kelsi dreamily gazed at it. Their hotel had a beautiful view of the ocean.

"I'm wherever Kelsi is," Jason wrapped his arms around her. She smiled happily as he did that, for she loved when he did that.

"Well you guys can all do whatever you want for the first afternoon, how is that? We'll meet up later at the hotel for dinner." Sharpay suggested, she added, "My parents were going to meet up with us at dinner I think." Her parents were also on the trip with them, but staying in a separate room then them.

"Sounds great!" Chad smiled. He looked over at Gabriella, "You haven't said what you wanted to do, Gabi. Want to join us at the pool?"

Gabriella sighed. She wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. She glanced around, then eyed Kelsi, "Actually the ocean sounds really nice."

"You can come with us!" Kelsi's eyes twinkled, "That'd be great, Gabi."

"Great! We all have plans then. Well- Zeke and I have to get shopping right away- so we'll see you all later for dinner!" Sharpay told everyone.

Everyone smiled at her, then they all separated to do their activities they just said they would do.

* * *

"Wow did you see that Surfer?" Kelsi exclaimed, they were watching the surfers out in the ocean. Kelsi was just fascinated with them. There were a couple of them out in the ocean at the moment.

Jason nodded, "Yeah he was awesome. Wasn't he Gabriella?"

She nodded in agreement.

Jason suddenly looked at the sand. He picked something up, "Hey Kelsi," he went suddenly.

"What?" Kelsi asked. She wasn't paying much attention as she was watching the surfer out in the ocean. Suddenly, he threw sea weed in her hair, and started to laugh at her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "That wasn't funny Jason!" She started to tackle him, and before they knew it, they had fallen down, rolled down on the sand, and while they were on the sand, they couldn't help but hold each other and kiss each other passionately. They then kissed each other while they were laying on the sand for what felt like forever.

Gabriella watched, and felt rather sad. She felt happy for her friends, and loved that they were so in love with each other, but wouldn't deny she was feeling jealous. She was feeling extremely jealous. She sighed deeply. She gazed at them kissing, then looked around her. Every where she looked there were happy couples everywhere- and it started to make her feel extremely depressed. They all looked so happy and in love. They all looked so happy to be together. She was in love, but couldn't be with who she loved at the moment and it was driving her crazy. It wasn't fair everyone else got to be happy with the person they loved at that moment and she couldn't.

She let out a depressed sigh as she watched everyone be happy with their loved one. More then anything she wished she had Troy with her, and they could be happy on this beach together. They would of been having so much fun if he were here. They would of been kissing and hugging each other on the beach if he were here. She watched as Kelsi pulled away from Jason and they stood up, laughing. Kelsi had a wide smile on her face.

"Hey guys," she suddenly went, unable to take it anymore, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go for a walk alone, if that's okay. No offense or anything, i'd just like to be alone a little bit."

"Are you sure?" Kelsi looked up in concern suddenly, "We could do something else is this is too boring for you. We could go back to the pool, if you want and hang out with Chad and Taylor and Ryan."

Gabriella shook her head, "That's a sweet offer Kelsi, but I'd just like to be alone. I'll be back by the time we go to dinner though, okay? You guys have fun with the rest of your time on the beach!"

Kelsi nodded, and she watched her friend walk away. Suddenly, she started running instead of walking. She had to get far, far away from everyone at the moment. More then anything, she just wanted to be alone. She had to get away from everything. Here she was, in California, for she wanted to get away from everything in New Mexico, which she now was away from, but she realized it didn't matter if she was in New Mexico or not. She was starting to realize it was still impossible to get away from it all all the way out in California. She couldn't get away from it anywhere, it seemed. She started to realize then and there she could probably be in Paris, and she still wouldn't be able to get away from it. She sighed deeply as she ran.

She kept running, till she wounded up facing an extremely crowded street. She honestly had no idea what direction she was going, she realized. She wasn't paying the slightest attention as she ran. She had no idea where she was, other then it was somewhere in Los Angelas. She stared ahead and gazed at all the people in front of her. She thought about turning around and going the opposite direction as she didn't want to deal with the crowd when something she saw made her whole body freeze. It made her not want to turn around at all. She stood frozen in disbelief, she felt completely shocked as she stared at what she saw in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

There- in front of her- was someone she worried she might never see again in this world.

There in front of her was someone she wasn't sure was even alive a few minutes ago.

There in front of her was the love of her life who had disappeared over a year ago, Troy Alexander Bolton.

He was there, in front of her, like she had dreamed of for an entire year, and he was alive.

Except this wasn't a dream.

This was reality.

He was there.

In front of her.

He was there in the flesh.

She still just couldn't believe any of this at all.

She could feel her body tremble as she stared at him. She could feel tears start to fall down like crazy as she stood there looking at him.

Just looking at him and knowing he was finally there made her heart want to explode with happiness, for she had wanted this for so, so long.

She could swear it was him. He was looking away from her, she wasn't even sure he realized she was there yet, she didn't think he did, but he looked way to much like him. She felt like she couldn't breath as she saw him standing there- her heart was pounding wilder then it ever had in her life. She kept standing there absolutely frozen for she unsure of what to do.

Somehow, she managed to find her voice through the tears, she honestly wasn't sure how she did, "Troy?" She nervously called his name, towards him. Her body shook like crazy as she did.

Her heart continued to pound wildly as he shifted his head at the sound of her voice, but he slowly looked up and slowly turned around to face her, and suddenly he was looking directly into her eyes. Her eyes fell into his. His eyes fell into hers.

Their eyes met, and they gazed deeply into each others for what seemed like eternity. He had stopped everything, was completely still, and just kept staring into her eyes.

For a long time they both stared at each other, her heart was pounding even more wildly then it was a second ago, for she could not control it at all. Shock waves were rushing through her body wildly as she kept staring back at him. She wanted to run into his arms so much, but she was so afraid. She was so afraid he might not even be there, and she was imagining this whole thing. She held back in fear of that. But he seemed so real. He felt so real as she looked into his incredible blue eyes at that moment. His blue eyes had never looked so beautiful as they did right now. God, they were so beautiful looking. They were so damn beautiful to her right there. They were the most beautiful thing on the planet at the moment. They were the most beautiful thing in the universe to her at the moment. He was so freaking beautiful looking. Everything about him was. It took her breath away. God how she had missed him and his beautiful eyes so much that it hurt to breath.

She frantically studied him at that moment. He looked like how he used to look. He looked like he was okay. He looked like he wasn't hurt physically, or anything. At least she didn't think he was. That was relieving to know at last. All year, she pictured him being hurt some where and it made her heart dance over the fact that he didn't look hurt like that at the moment. All she really cared about that at that moment was the was alive, and that was all that mattered to her. He was alive, he was standing right in front of her, and he was looking directly into her eyes. She still couldn't quite believe this was really happening to her. To them. It's what she'd dreamed of all year, and it was really happening. It was happening right now.

She took a deep breath. Her body shook as she started to take a step towards him, as she was trying to find the courage to move closer to him, but what happened next completely shocked her like crazy.

All of a sudden he had a strange look on his face, one that she couldn't read very well, and took a few steps backward, he suddenly looked away from her, turn around and ran. He started to run so fast. He ran as fast as he could, the other direction, it was a direction aimed not at her.

Gabriella watched in disbelief, completely unsure of what to do. She was in shock for she never expected him to do that. She panicked and started chasing after him, "Troy! Wait!" She called his name in a panic.

Was that even him or was she imagining this? He seemed so real, and so there, it HAD to be him! It couldn't of possibly been her imagination. It had to have been real. She couldn't loose him. There was no way she could. She couldn't allow it to happen. If she lost him, she feared she would go totally crazy. She desperately prayed then and there that she wouldn't loose him. She kept chasing after him, till a crowd of people blocked her view of him. She tried to keep up with him, but it was too late- she cried out as she realized it. Tears were pouring down wildly. She looked around for him frantically, but her heart broke into a thousand pieces as she realized he was just nowhere around her.

"Nooooooo!" she cried out, she called out his name with total desperation,"Troy, come back, you have to come back to me! Noooo!"

He had run away from her.

He was gone.

Hope that you enjoyed and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone had a great fourth of July!

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I loved them all! Here is chapter four for you...

Chapter 4

Alexander was exhausted by the time he finally got to Chloe's front porch. He had run as fast as he possibly could since he had run from the girl and didn't stop till he reached Chloe's. He stopped for a second to open the door with his key, closed it behind him, and continued running again, till he fell on the couch in complete exhaustion. Tears had even started falling like crazy from his eyes somewhere during his run, for he was so insanely frustrated and confused.

Who was she?

It was a question that ran through his mind that would absolutely not go away, along with a thousand other questions.

Why was she looking at him with so much love in her eyes? Why was she chasing after him? Why was she staring at him like she knew him so well?

Did he know her? Did she know him?

He couldn't help but have a few other questions run through his mind over and over from the minute he saw her.

Was she the one one?

Was she the one that loved him? The one he was searching for? The one he was desperate to find?

His heart felt sick as he thought of it. If she was the one, it wasn't like the moment he'd dreamed of. He didn't look directly in her eyes and suddenly remember like he hoped. He admitted he felt kind of crushed to realize that if that was her. He had really hoped that he would remember everything the moment he saw her. But if that was her, he didn't recognize her at all- and that had freaked him out so much that he had to get away from her. He didn't have any memories at all of her, nor could he remember anything he ever felt for her.

Tears continued to fall from his eyes.

He wanted to remember her. If she was the girl, that is. He wanted to so freaking much. It was all he wanted in this world, to remember the girl who loved him, to remember everything about his life before he hit his head and wound up in this current situation.

He sighed deeply. God, if that was her, she was so freaking beautiful. A smile came across his face for awhile as he thought about it. She was absolutely gorgeous. There was absolutely no denying that. Ever since he had seen her, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind.

He frowned suddenly though as he thought of something else had been bothering him. She had called out a name to him... what was that name? Oh right. It was Troy. He shook his head, trying to remember ever being called that name, but it didn't come to him still. He frowned again. He had never been a hundred percent his name was Alexander, but the name Troy didn't register at all to him. He felt so confused as he sat there thinking about it all. Why had she called out the name Troy? Was that who he was? Was his name really Troy instead of Alexander?

At that second, the door burst open, and he knew right away it was Chloe.

"Alexander!" Chloe gasped as she saw him, "What on earth? Did something happen?" she sat on the couch next to him and looked at him in concern.

He looked up and into her eyes and then he trembled a little, "I'm... I'm not really sure..."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

Alexander took a deep breath, then began to explain everything that had just happened, "There was this girl... she called out a name to me. I looked up and our eyes met... she kept looking at me like crazy... she was looking at me like she knew me really well. I kept looking at her like crazy. But Chloe, I didn't recognize her or remember her at all... then I got all freaked out and I ran away from her before anything happened... I ran from her Chloe..." his voice trailed off.

Chloe's eyes went wide, "Do you think she knew you? Oh my god, Alexander, do you think she could of been the girl that you think loves you?"

Alexander stared up at her, "That's exactly what I have been wondering from the second I saw her, Chloe," Alexanders eyes filled with more tears, "Except I didn't recognize her Chloe. I didn't remember anything about her, nor could I remember any of my feelings for her. I admit I was kind of pulled to her though. I admit I'm very curious to know if she was the one... it is all just driving me so insane!"

Chloe gazed at him, "Was she beautiful?" she asked, rather suddenly. She looked at him and smiled, "I told you if you had a girlfriend that she had to be beautiful."

Alexander gazed at her, and through the tears, he couldn't help but smile, "Oh she was. She was beyond beautiful, Chloe. If she was the one, that is."

"I knew it!" Chloe couldn't help but grin, "I knew she had to be!"

"Yeah you did, and if it was her, you were right," Alexander smiled.

"You said she called out a name... was it Alexander?" she asked with interest all of a sudden.

He shook his head, "That's just it. It wasn't Alexander, Chloe."

"What was it?" She asked him, curiously.

"Troy," he answered, it seemed odd saying that name, "Honestly... I'm trying really hard to remember ever being called that name before and I just can't. I know I've never been a hundred percent positive that my name is Alexander..." his voice trailed off again. His mind just felt so confused at the moment. All of this was so overwhelming to him.

"No you haven't," Chloe nodded. She paused, "Troy," she repeated, suddenly, "If that is your actual name, I really like it."

He grinned, "It isn't that bad, actually. I kind of like it to. If that is my actual name, that is."

Chloe smiled at him.

Alexander suddenly sighed deeply, "Oh Chloe, what have I done?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe gazed at him in concern.

"What if that really was her and that was my last chance? What if I can't find her again? What if I ruined my last chance by running from her?" Alexander suddenly couldn't help but think that, and it started to drive him crazy. It started to drive him beyond crazy.

He really hoped he hadn't ruined his last chance. At the moment he was so angry at himself for running. He wished he hadn't. He wished he'd stayed with her. Maybe now he'd have some answers if he did. He really wished he could find this girl again, he wanted to find her again more then anything.

He took a deep breath.

He suddenly felt extremely determined to find this girl again. He had to. If he had to, he would move heaven and earth to find her again. Somehow, he'd find her again.

He was determined to somehow make it happen again.

* * *

It had taken Gabriella forever to wander back to the hotel. She had wandered back, very slowly. She was still in pure shock and disbelief that she had seen him, standing in front of her, alive and well. She was ecstatic over the fact she now knew he was alive, but she was rather crushed and heartbroken that he had ran from her. She had continued to desperately search for him and called his name over and over but was having no luck at all. Her body shook and she could still feel tears falling down as she headed back to the hotel, for she had been crying like crazy since it had happened.

She still questioned weather he was really there or not, for she had not touched or kissed him or anything, but her heart fully believed he WAS there. He HAD to be! He was so real looking, there was no way he could not be there.

She took a deep breath as she stared at the hotel before her, for she wasn't sure how to tell everyone what had just happened- that she had just seen Troy with her own eyes- in the flesh. She didn't know how to tell them he was alive. She didn't know how to tell them he had run from her and she once again didn't know where he was.

But at least now, she was almost fully convinced he was alive.

Oh, God! Troy was Alive, and she had just seen him.

He had been in front of her, and she had looked directly into his beautiful blue eyes that she had missed so desperately.

She still couldn't really believe it.

She wished more then anything he hadn't run, and wanted so badly to know why he ran from her. She also wished so much that he was there with her, that he had stayed with her, but it did help to know he was alive, and out there, finally. At least she knew she didn't have to fear he was not alive anymore, and that was an incredible miracle to her. It made her heart want to dance with absolute joy knowing that at last.

Suddenly she spotted Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason standing together. She took another deep breath, and froze a little, for she wasn't quite sure she was ready for this. She needed to tell them, but she wasn't sure how.

Chad and Kelsi spotted her at the same time, "Hey!" Chad had called, but immediately frowned the minute he saw her face, "Gabi... what in the... what happened?"

Kelsi gasped at her, "Awe... sweetie... you really don't look so good... Gabriella... what happened?"

She stared at them, she could a few feel more tears fall down, "It's Troy." she went simply, she was trying to figure out how to tell them her news.

Kelsi gave her a sympathetic look, "You miss him, don't you? Awe, Gabi, We miss him to. We miss him so much! And we wish so much he were here right now. We really wish that."

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I mean, I do miss him, but that's not it. That's not what I'm trying to tell you, for once."

Chad stared at her, "Gabi, what happened? What are you trying to tell us?" he looked curiously at her.

At that moment, she could see Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke arrive.

"You guys should of seen how many bags Sharpay made me carry! My god I think she bought everything in every store that is pink!" Zeke exclaimed. He was rather breathless.

"Hey, my parents aren't going out to eat with us later! They have other plans, so we can go wherever we want to," Sharpay went excitedly, but froze the second she saw Gabriella's face, "What's wrong?"

"She's trying to tell us something about Troy," Kelsi filled them in. She turned and looked back at Gabriella. Everyone was now looking directly at her.

"I..." She paused. She took a breath, "I... think I just saw him guys. I could swear it was him! I think he's here! I mean, in California..." she slowly looked up at everyone, to get there reactions.

Everyone looked at her in complete shock and disbelief. They all looked quite stunned at the news she had just broken to them.

A smile broke out on Chad's face suddenly, as it was one of the happiest smiles she had ever seen on his face, "Troy. As in Troy Alexander Bolton. Our Troy. Our Troy that has been missing all year. You saw Troy? Here? In California? Are you positive?"

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly. A wide smile was on her face. She squealed, "How... where did you see him?"

"I... I..." Gabriella stumbled at her words, "I'm almost positive it was him," she quickly explained where she had seen him, "His head was turned away from me, I called out his name. He looked up, and our eyes met. We gazed at each other for an extremely long time. It was him guys! I'm almost positive it was! I questioned weather I was imagining things, but I don't think that I was. He was so real, and so there, you guys! There was no way it couldn't of been him! Except I tried to move closer then, and that was when it happened."

"When what happened?" Kelsi gazed into her eyes, her eyes were wide.

"He..." she nervously looked at them all, "That was when he ran away from me. He had this look on his face, one I couldn't recognize, and then he just ran from me. I... chased after him... I called out his name... but then I lost him..." tears poured from her eyes, remembering it. She tried to wipe them away, "I didn't even get a chance to kiss or touch him. He ran away from me before I could guys..." she looked up at them, and took a breath, "But he was there! I'm almost fully convinced that he was. He was real! He was alive! He was in front of me! But he ran away from me..."

"Oh my God, Gabriella!" Chad exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms her, for he was so happy and thrilled to know that she had seen Troy, and that he was alive, "He's alive! That's incredible. That is extremely Incredible! He may have run away when he saw you, Gabi, but we will find him. I believe that you saw him. Oh my God!"

Taylor looked at her excitedly, "I believe it to. Wow. Oh my God! You saw Troy!" she reached over and happily gave Gabriella a hug also.

"Oh my God. Just oh my God," Sharpay exclaimed. She paused, then asked, "How did he look? How in the world did he get out all the way to California? What the hell happened to him? Why is he here?"

"I don't know how he got here or what has happened to him," Gabriella went sadly, "I really wish I did though. But he looked okay physically, Sharpay. I mean, he didn't look hurt or anything, from what I could tell. I really wish I knew why he ran away when he saw me though."

"He wouldn't of come here willingly," Chad went slowly, "I don't think he'd run away here. We always thought Troy would of never run away, and I still believe that."

Gabriella nodded. She couldn't help but agree with Chad, "No, he wouldn't of had. I'm honestly not sure what got him out here, but something had to have happened. I agree that he would not of come willingly."

Everyone gazed at each other, as they wondered how their friend could of gotten out here and what could of happened to him over the past year.

"We're going to find him, Gabi, even though he ran away when you saw him," Kelsi hugged her, happily, "Oh my God. He is okay! You've seen him! That's amazing news, Gabi!"

"Yeah, it is totally amazing news!" Zeke exclaimed. His eyes were shining with happiness.

"What if that was my last chance?" Gabriella stared at them all worriedly, "What if I'm not going to get another chance to find him again? How are we going to find him again?"

"We will," Chad went determinedly, "We know what city he is in, Gabriella! You saw him here, in California with your own eyes. We will find him! We will do whatever we can to find him! I will not stop till we do find him. None of us will!"

"That's right, none of us will," Ryan spoke up.

"Unless he leaves the city," Jason suddenly spoke up, "Then we wont know what city he is in."

Gabriella worriedly looked at Jason. But then she just looked at Chad and nodded slowly, "Your right, we will find him again. We have to," She stated. They had to find him again, for she didn't know what she'd do if they didn't.

Not sure if I liked the last half that much- hope it was okay for you though! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you SO much everyone for all of your amazing reviews!

I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter but hope you enjoy it!

*Chapter 5*

For some reason Gabriella found herself sneaking outside in the middle of the night, and she had found herself back in the spot she had seen Troy alive earlier. For she had felt really drawn to coming back here. For it was the place she had actually seen Troy- alive. She had wanted so badly to come back here and she wanted to do it alone.

She had been completely unable to sleep, after a long and exhausting day of searching for the love of her life. Everyone had been searching for hours in Los Angelas for him, and they had all split up and searched different areas. They had been able to come up with absolutely no trace of him. It had been driving her so crazy that they couldn't find him anywhere. They had even hung up a few missing posters of him in the area in hopes that someone else might recognize him. So far, no one had. She sighed deeply. They had been searching for Troy for hours, but then they all decided to go home and get some much needed rest. They would continue as soon as they got up in the morning. She however had not been able to sleep, while the rest of the group had fallen asleep quickly. She had snuck out in the middle of the night without anyone noticing, and she had now found herself back in the spot she had found him earlier.

She let out a deep sigh. She was so thankful for her friends on this trip. She was so thankful they were helping with trying to find Troy. They had been very supportive of her, and she loved them to death for it.

But right now she really needed to be here alone. This was the place she had been actually with Troy earlier. This was the place she had seen him. She felt close to him here. It was where she wanted to be at the moment.

Tears fell out of her eyes as more then anything, she just wanted him to be here with her. She wished more then anything that she could find him again. Right here, and right now she wished that. She was so desperate to find him again and it was maddening that she hadn't yet.

She wished more then anything that she could finally kiss him, and enjoy the sweet taste of his kisses that she missed so badly. She wished so badly she could hold him at last. She just wanted to touch him so, so much. She wished so much she had been able to do all those things earlier, but she didn't get the chance, and it killed her that she didn't. Her heart ached as she thought about how much she missed him.

She closed her eyes- and fell to her knees. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Troy!" She cried, suddenly, "If you are out there, please, please come back to me! Please! I need you! I need you more then the air that I breath. You are everything to me, Troy, and I miss you so desperately. My world is so empty without you in it. It hasn't been the same since you vanished from it. I need you in my life to feel whole and complete. I just want to know you are safe, and back with me, where you belong. I miss the taste of your kisses and I miss your loving embrace so much. I want to feel that again more then anything. Please Troy, if you are out there, come back to me!"

She slowly stood back up after a few moments. She sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Please just come back to me-" she suddenly repeated. She froze however, as she heard footsteps behind her. She slowly turned around. She froze in disbelief as she saw who it was standing in front of her. She felt a ton of shock waves flow through her body.

"Oh my God, Troy, you've come back to me!" She cried out, as she saw him standing in front of her again, finally. She couldn't believe he was really here and that he had come back to her. It was truly, a miracle. It was a dream come true as she saw him standing there before her. She could feel tears of joy fall from her eyes for he was so happy he had returned to her at last.

Alexander gazed at the girl he had been dreaming of finding again all day. He felt so happy to have found her for she had been driving him crazy. He had not been able to get her out of his head at all. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Their eyes met yet again and he gazed deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You're here," he breathed.

He had found the courage to speak to her this time.

His heart was pounding wilder then it ever had before.

He had found her again and this time he wasn't about to run.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all SO much for the reviews! I love them all!

Chapter 6

Her heart felt like dancing with pure joy as she heard his voice for over the first time in over a year.

God how she'd missed the beautiful, sweet sound of his voice that she loved so much. Being able to hear his voice was just so freaking amazing.

Being able to see him was just so freaking amazing.

God how she'd miss absolutely everything about him so, so much.

She shook as she still couldn't believe he was standing there in front of her, finally. It was all just so incredible to her.

"Oh my God," She cried out again. She felt herself gazing at him. Her heart was pounding wilder then ever, "Is it really you, Troy?" she couldn't help but question, still.

Her heart raced wildly as he took a few steps closer to her. Slowly, very slowly she couldn't help but take a few steps closer to him, she then started to run over to him, and before she knew it, she had wrapped her arms around him. She gasped in shock as she touched him and held onto him for the first time in over a year. More tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe she was finally touching him and that he was finally here. She had been longing to hold him all year and she finally was. She was holding onto him like she never wanted to let him go. She didn't ever want to. She wanted to hold him forever. He was really here with her, for the first time in over a year, and as she held onto him, it was then she really knew he was alive. Finally, she knew he was really, truly alive. She really was just so incredibly happy by that fact. Her heart was bursting with joy at that moment. She could feel tears of happiness fall out of her eyes. It was what she had wanted for so damn long- to be able to touch him and hold him- at last- and the fact that she was finally doing that made her feel like the happiest girl in the world. Knowing he was alive, at last just made her feel like the happiest girl in the universe.

She cried as she laid her head against his heart and listened to the sound of his heart beat, for she was so happy to hear it still beating. It was so beautiful and to be able to hear it again was just an absolute miracle. She was so glad his heart hadn't stopped beating and he was really, truly here with her. She could listen to the sound of his heart forever and would never grow bored with hearing it. Not ever. It was the most beautiful sound ever to her. She laid her head there for a few moments, and felt so happy to just lay there while listening to it. She was just so happy he was really there with her. Her tears poured down and fell on his shirt as she laid her head there.

She pulled away after awhile, tears were still in her eyes, she looked deeply into his, "You're alive, Troy! Oh my God! I always knew it! I never gave up believing you would one day come back to me, and you're here. Oh my God, you are here, finally! Oh my God!"

It was then that she started to look at him, when she realized there was that look in his eyes again. It was that look she couldn't recognize earlier. He was looking at her rather strangely. She also couldn't help but feel that he was pulling away from her slightly, and that concerned her.

"What is it, Troy? Oh my God, why did you run from me earlier? Where have you been all this time? What happened to you? Are you okay? Oh my God, Troy, I have missed you so, so much! You have no idea how much I have missed you! You being here is so incredible, Troy!"

Alexander was staring at her for awhile, before he finally spoke again. She gazed at him as he stared at her. But what he said completely shocked her, "I... I ran away because I don't remember you. You were really looking like you knew me but I don't remember you." he went finally. He breathed deeply. He kept gazing at her.

She pulled away suddenly and stared at him in complete confusion, "You don't remember me? What do you mean?"

Alexander looked at the ground then back up at her. He gazed at her. He took a deep breath before he started to explain things to her, "I... I don't remember if I'm this Troy that you love or not. A year ago, I fell and hit my head. My friend Chloe- I've been staying with her for the past year ever since she found me- anyway she found me after I fell and hit my head. She found me while I was unconscious on the street in front of her house. Chloe took me inside her house and I woke up in there. When I woke up, I realized I couldn't remember anything that happened in my life before that. I don't remember who I was before that. I can only remember the past year of my life. I don't remember if I'm this Troy guy that you love, and," he hated having to do this, for he didn't want to break her heart, but he wanted to be honest, "I- I really don't want to break your heart when I say this- but I need to be honest about this. If I'm Troy and if I knew you- if I loved you before I hit my head- I don't remember who you are. I don't even remember your name. I don't remember anyone from before I hit my head honestly. I don't even remember my name being Troy, if it was," he tried to explain to this girl that stood before him, "I want to remember though. I want to remember so badly. If I loved you, I want to remember loving you more then anything in the entire world. if I am Troy, I want to remember being him so much. You have no idea how much I want to remember everything."

He gazed at her, then took a deep breath before continuing, "I have been wondering for awhile if there is this girl out there that loved me before I hit my head. I have been wanting so badly to find her. And when I saw you- I couldn't help but wonder if you were her. I felt pulled to you. I saw you- but I couldn't remember you. I freaked out cause I couldn't remember you and I ran. I wish I hadn't."

She was in complete shock as he explained all this to her. She couldn't believe Troy was really talking to her, and she was starting to learn some of what had happened to him the past year. Finally she was getting some answers. Her head was spinning wildly, for she couldn't believe any of it. Here he was, alive and in front of her, at last, but he couldn't remember his life before he hit his head a year ago or ever loving her or even being with her. She couldn't believe this was happening to him. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't believe this was happening to them. Sure, she couldn't help but feel heartbroken he couldn't remember her- but she knew it wasn't his fault, and she wanted to be extremely understanding with him. She was just so happy he was here, and alive, that she didn't care if he didn't remember.

She suddenly took his hand and held tightly onto it, "Gabriella. My name is Gabriella Montez." She told him, and she watched as he breathed deeply after she told him that. She gazed at him. She thought about what he he had just said, about how he had been wanting to find a girl out there who he thought loved him. She couldn't help but smile at that. He had been wanting to find her and that made her heart want to dance. He was gazing at her with absolute interest as she kept gazing at him, "You... you have found the girl that loved you before you hit your head, Troy. Yes that is me. Yes we- we loved each other so much! You have no idea how much we loved each other before you hit your head. Troy- we loved each other like crazy. Everyone that knew us knew it to. Troy- I am still in love with you- I am hopelessly in love with you! I have never ever stopped! You are my Troy- there is no doubt about it. You're exactly like him. I could recognize you anywhere, Troy. There's no way you can't be my Troy. I don't care if you don't remember being Troy, and I don't care if you don't remember loving me, for it's not your fault. You couldn't help that you hit your head and lost your memory. I still love you, I still love you like crazy, and I'm still so, so happy that you are here, alive and with me. Finally, Troy."

Tears rolled down his face as she told them all that, "Gabriella," he whispered her name rather softly. He really loved her name, he realized. He gazed at her, "That is an incredibly beautiful name. It's so beautiful. You have no idea how much I wish that could remember you and our love for each other- if you say that I did love you- and I think I believe you when you say that. You seem so convinced that I'm him. I think I believe you a lot. I am sorry that I don't remember who you are-," He paused, "Or who I am."

"It's not your fault," She told him again, she took his hand, "It's not your fault at all. You have absolutely no reason to be sorry." she paused, as she stared thoughtfully at him for a moment.

"What's the date you hit your head?" She asked him, "Do you remember it at all?"

He nodded, "September 21st of last year." he told her.

She gasped as she looked up at him, as it hit her, "That's the actual day that we declared you as missing. So you hit your head on the same day you disappeared," she explained. He stared at her in surprise. The dates did seem to add up, it seemed.

She continued to stare at him some more.

"What?" He asked her.

"You say you didn't remember your name was Troy. What have you been going by the past year if you haven't been going by Troy?" She asked him, rather curiously.

He laughed, "Alexander. For some reason that's the only name I could think of shortly after I woke up and so I thought it was my name, but I'm starting to believe my name is Troy, and that I am this Troy guy that you love, though I don't remember ever being called that. I don't remember being Troy at all. I still don't remember anything about my life before hitting my head. I don't connect with it at all."

She looked at him in surprise, "That's your middle name! Perhaps you just remembered your middle name, but couldn't remember the name Troy for some reason." She looked at him and grinned, "Your full name is Troy Alexander Bolton. I have no doubt that you are him. In fact, I am a hundred percent positive that you are him. There is no way you can't be! You are my Troy. I know it! I believe that you are him with my whole heart and soul."

He looked at her in surprise, "It is?" he paused, "Troy Alexander Bolton," he took a deep breath after saying his full name. "Wow it is strange to say that. I suppose I could of just for some reason remembered my middle name and not my first." he looked at her in confusion, and shook his head.

"Your birth mark!" She exclaimed suddenly. He looked at her suddenly with interest. She quickly explained Troy had a unique birth mark on his shoulder and she described it to him, "Can I look and see if it's there?" She asked, rather eagerly. He nodded nervously. He kept on looking at her.

She slowly went over and started to lift his shirt up a little so she could look at his shoulder. Her face broke into a huge smile as she could see the birth mark there, just as she knew it would be. She had no doubt it was there. She happily showed him it.

"See! This proves you are Troy, for I wouldn't of known this was there if you weren't!" she smiled happily. She couldn't believe how happy she was right now. Her Troy was finally here with her, and he was alive! She was just so happy over that.

He had tears in his eyes as he couldn't help but believe her. He still couldn't remember being Troy at all, and still had absolutely no memory at all of the time before he hit his head, but he was honestly starting to really believe he was Troy, for Gabriella was so convincing to him. He couldn't believe all of this was actually happening. He took an extremely long deep breath, "I think I'm really starting to believe you. I think I am Troy," he went slowly, he really could not believe he was saying this, "And I think the name Troy Alexander Bolton is not a bad name at all. I'm honestly starting to really believe that is my name," he added, then smiled rather wide, "And one I think I'm going to take back, starting now. I still don't remember being called the name Troy- and I still don't remember anything from before I hit my head- I still don't remember you or anyone else I knew then, but you have me rather convinced that I am him. From now on, you and everyone else can call me Troy, and not Alexander. Maybe that will help me remember if I actually go by the name Troy instead of Alexander," Troy couldn't help but smile. It felt so good to finally know his real name. He felt so happy to finally know it. He couldn't remember it from before, but at least he finally knew it. He was so happy to know he didn't have to go by the name Alexander anymore and could go by his actual name instead.

"Troy Alexander Bolton," she repeated, with a wide grin, she was so happy he now believed he was Troy, though she was still sad that he still didn't remember anything or anyone from before he hit his head,"That is who you are! And that is who I love so, so much! God Troy, I've missed you so damn much this past year. From the moment you vanished I have missed you like crazy. It hurt to breath without you in my life, Troy. You have no idea how good it feels to finally be looking at you after all this time. To be able to hold you and touch you. It's incredible Troy. It's beyond incredible!"

"I'm so sorry that you've been missing me the past year," Troy couldn't help but apologize, "I'm so sorry I can't remember who you are or who I am. I long so badly to remember who I am or where I'm from. I long to know if people out there love me. It literally kills me that I can't remember any of this. It's what I want more then anything in the world, to remember everything."

She stared at him, and suddenly smiled, "You are from Albuquerque New Mexico. You have always lived there- well except this year," she paused, "And you have a ton of people out there that love you, including me. But you also have a ton of friends and family that have been missing you all year, and they love you like crazy. Wow, they are going to be so incredibly happy that I've found you finally!" she told him as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

"I'm from Albuquerque?" Troy suddenly looked at her in shock. He had questioned in the past if he was from somewhere other then California, but suddenly knowing that he wasn't from California still surprised him, "But I'm in California. How did I wind up all the way out here? God, I wish I could just remember how I did get here. I wish I could remember it all so much." he couldn't help but frown. He sighed deeply.

His head was spinning wildly. He couldn't believe all that was happening. It was honestly a little overwhelming almost. He couldn't believe he now believed he was Troy Alexander Bolton. He still didn't remember anything though. Even though he didn't remember it, he couldn't believe he now knew what state he was from. He couldn't believe he now knew he did have loved ones out there that missed him, though he didn't remember them still. He felt bad they missed him, but at least he wasn't alone out there like he feared. He just wished so much he could remember them all finally. He was also so happy to know Gabriella was the girl he had been wanting to find that he believed loved him somewhere out there, though he still couldn't remember her. But at least he knew she was the one he had been wanting to find. He just wished so desperately he could remember her and their love for each other.

She smiled, trying to be understanding, "Hopefully someday, you'll remember. Otherwise, I have no idea how you wound up here in California. I've been wondering how you got out here since I saw you earlier today. I couldn't believe you were here in California! I'm just so glad I managed to find you out here, and I managed to find you alive!" her eyes were shining, "Oh my God, I've finally found you Troy! I still can't believe it!"

She stared at him for a moment, then suddenly did something she had been desiring like crazy to do all year long. Her lips finally found his, and she leaned into kiss him extremely passionately. Finally, for the first time in a year, they were kissing each other. She put so much fire and passion into that kiss that it was unbelievable. She wanted to kiss him forever and never stop for it had been so damn long. God, she had missed kissing him so freaking much and kissing him felt so incredibly good. It was breathtaking.

She pulled away after awhile, and looked at him. She frowned as she couldn't help but feel like something was missing as they kissed. But she didn't know what it was. It was still an incredibly kiss- one of the most incredible kisses they had ever experienced- but something did seem missing.

Troy stared at her in shock, he couldn't help but feel amazed, "That was amazing. Wow."

"Did it help you remember any?" She asked, her smile wide and hopeful.

He thought for a moment but he shook his head, "It didn't. I can't remember ever doing that before, but it was still an incredible kiss. I admit I'm kind of blown away by it."

"It's okay," she went with a smile, as she looked at him, "Your memories, they will return, someday. It'll just take time. But we have now all the time in the world now that you are finally back to me, Troy Alexander Bolton, and that is beyond amazing that we have any time at all, for we didn't before today. If I can get you to come back to me, I'm starting to feel like anything can happen, and that includes getting your memories back. They will come back someday, just like you have come back to me, Troy!"

Troy looked at her and smiled, "I sure hope so. You have no idea how much I hope so," he gazed at her suddenly, "I think I believe that you are the girl that loved me before I hit my head. I believe you are the girl I have been wanting to find all this time. I still don't remember you and I hate that. I want to remember so freaking much. I want to remember you so much it hurts to breath! I want to remember who I was before I hit my head. I want to remember the two of us together. I want to remember the love we shared before I hit my head. I want to remember it all! I can't say that enough!" God he wanted to remember this girl. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He was happy he had really found her, and he believed she was the one he was looking for, but it drove him so crazy he couldn't remember her still.

"I am just so thankful you are back with me and alive Troy. I am so thankful I finally found you," she smiled through her tears, as she looked into his eyes, "So thankful." she really, truly was so thankful and even though he couldn't remember, she couldn't be more happier that he was finally back with her.

At last.

This chapter was a little hard for me to write... I really hope it wasn't confusing for you. :) I'm worried parts of it is... but hopefully it isn't. Hope you enjoyed though!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hope that you all enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews!

Chapter 7

They were still out talking in the spot where they had found each other.

Gabriella still couldn't believe he was really truly alive. It was just such a miracle that he was. It was a dream come true. It was the best thing ever to her to have him here, where he belonged, at long last.

Troy couldn't help but smile as he looked at Gabriella. He was so happy and incredibly thankful to have found the girl he was wanting to find and he was also so thankful to know that it was her. God, she was so freaking beautiful to him and he couldn't help but be attracted to her. It drove him crazy though he still didn't remember her or their love for each other. He wanted to so freaking much. He was so happy to finally learn what his whole name was. At last he knew it. He also had learned where he was from. He was finally learning things about his life before he hit his head, though he still didn't remember any of it. But the fact he was learning things about it was fascinating to him. It was all a little overwhelming but he couldn't help but be thankful for it.

Gabriella gazed deeply at him. There was something she had been wanting to ask him, but was afraid to directly ask.

"What?" he gazed at her, as he noticed the way she was looking at him.

"Troy," she went finally, "Do you still want to be with me? I mean, I obviously still want to be with you right now, but I don't know if you're wanting to be with me right now. I don't know if you want us to be together. Do you?" it was hard to ask him that.

He looked up at her, thoughtfully. It was still so hard to get used to someone calling him Troy. He hadn't quite gotten used to that name yet, though he figured he would, "I would honestly like to try. I know I still don't remember you or our love for each other... but maybe we could start out fresh. I confess even if I don't remember you, I do feel some sort of pull to you. I feel attracted to you. I admit that. And I'd really like to try and be together, as a couple I mean. It might not be like we were before, but it could be different. If you know what I mean. We could try again, we could get to know each other all over again. That's what we are going to have to do here. But yes- the answer is yes. I do still want to try and be together."

She smiled, "I do understand that. And I'd like to be like that also. So that means, we're together then?"

He nodded, "We are." he went quickly, "I'd like as much of my old life before I hit my head to be the same as it was, Gabriella. It might help me remember that way."

"We'll start out slowly Troy," Gabriella told him, "It'll be like you said, we'll have to get to know each other all over again. I promise that I won't pressure you to remember right away or anything." She grinned, for she was so happy at that moment,"It'll come to you, Troy. I know it. It just takes time." She took his hand and she squeezed it tight. He smiled at her as she did that.

"Man I still can't get used to being called Troy," Troy laughed, "I've been called Alexander all year. Troy is going to take some getting used to."

She gazed at him, then nodded, "It probably does take some getting used to for you," She paused, "Troy, this friend of yours, Chloe, what is she like?" she asked. She realized she hadn't really asked him about Chloe yet. She had to admit she was curious about her.

He gazed at her, "We are just friends, nothing more. We are best friends. She's really helped me out over the past year. Without her, I don't know where I'd be. She's been amazing to me. I would of been even more lost then I am without her. She's been so understanding from the moment I hit my head. She took me in and let me stay with her, even though I don't work or anything. She's... twenty two and goes to work almost every day. She gets a couple days off a week. I've been cooking and cleaning a lot around the house for her, to help out." he explained.

She nodded. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous this girl had been spending so much time with Troy all year while she couldn't because she couldn't find him. But she was also extremely thankful at the same time, for she was glad someone had been there for him, and he hadn't been alone, "Well, I can't wait to meet her and tell her how thankful I am to her then." she smiled brightly.

Troy grinned. "That's funny, she wants to meet you to."

She stared at him in shock, "But you say you don't remember me. How does she know anything about me if you don't remember me from before you hit your head?" she felt very confused as she looked at him for answers.

Troy took a breath and explained, "I told her that I wanted to find the girl who I thought loved me before I hit my head," he explained, "She said if I ever did find her, that she wanted to meet her. She really wanted me to find her- I mean you." He looked at her and grinned, "Well, I guess I officially have found you. Thank God I did." he went softly.

Her face broke into a grin, "Yes you have. And I have found you! At last! Finally, we have found each other." She was still so happy over that.

Troy smiled happily at her. He really was happy to have found her also, though he still couldn't remember her from before he hit his head. God, he just wanted to remember her more then anything.

"Chloe really has been an awesome friend, " Troy continued, "really my only friend over the past year."

"That's not really true," Gabriella went suddenly, "You have a ton of friends Troy. Including me! But not just me, you have several really good friends! You have a best friend, Chad. And guess what! He is here in California, with several other of your good friends."

He looked at her in shock, "I have other friends here besides you?" he paused, he took a few moments to try to remember Chad, but he couldn't seem to remember him either, "I don't remember knowing someone named Chad. We're best friends? What are you doing here in California, by the way, if you're from New Mexico?"

"We're all here on vacation," Gabriella explained, "Our friends- Ryan and Sharpay- they are kind of rich and invited us all out to California with them for a couple of days. They are twins."

He nodded. He felt frustrated, "Don't think I remember them either. Chad... Sharpay... Ryan..." he repeated all their names slowly, "Man, this is so frustrating! None of them are connecting with me!" he frowned, then gazed at her, "How many others are there here?"

Gabriella smiled, "There are seven of your friends out here, Troy. Plus me. And guess what. They are all gonna be so freaking excited you are really alive and that I found you," she gazed at him, then suddenly went, "How would you like to meet them? I know they are dying to see you."

He could feel his head spinning, as it felt like it was all happening so fast. He looked at her and slowly nodded, "I really do want to meet them. I guess technically, I already have, but you know what I mean. Where are they?"

She smiled wide, "At the hotel." She stood up, "Come on, let's go! Oh my God Troy, they are going to be so, so, so excited!"

He took a deep breath and gazed at her. He nervously took her hand, though he was extremely interested in meeting them all. He trusted her as he held onto her hand. Together, they slowly started to walk to the hotel.

For they were finally together, and Gabriella was so freaking happy at that.

She smiled, for she couldn't wait to show their friends she had found him.

* * *

They had arrived at Gabriella's hotel, and Troy could feel his heart pounding like wild. He was nervous to death. Yes, he wanted to meet his friends from before he hit his head, but he had to admit, he was rather nervous about it. He was still holding onto Gabriella's hand, for support. He didn't want to let go of it. God, he was going to need that support. He took a deep long breath as they stepped inside her hotel. He couldn't help but be in awe as he looked at it. It was a rather beautiful hotel, but not nearly as beautiful as Gabriella was to him.

Gabriella was so excited. She could barely wait to tell everyone she had found Troy again and that he was alive. It was only a few moments till they would. She was a little nervous about explaining the part where he lost his memory to them all, but she knew they'd be nothing but supportive. She gazed at Troy, for she could tell he looked rather nervous.

"Relax, Troy," She told him. She squeezed his hand in support, "They are going to be so happy to see you! You have no idea how much they missed you. You will love them all! They are all so wonderful!"

"Do I look nervous?" He gazed at her, and laughed slightly.

"Yes," She smiled, "I can tell you are. But it's going to be okay. I promise you that."

"We are on the fifth floor," She explained, as they walked in. He nodded, and before he knew it they had stepped on the elevator. The door closed and the elevator started to move upwards. She grinned as she looked at him, "Gosh, I can't wait for them to see you Troy! Especially Chad! They are going to be so excited!"

He nervously ran his free hand that wasn't holding onto Gabriella through his hair as the elevator door opened and they stepped off the elevator. She could hear voices as they got to the door to their suite. It was open by an extremely small crack.

"Where in the hell did Gabriella go?" Gabriella could hear Taylor cry out, "I won't deny I am worried! Look what happened the last time someone in our group went missing!"

"Taylor, I'm sure she is fine," She could hear Kelsi try to calm Taylor down, "I'm sure she just went out for a bit. Relax."

"Guys, I'm going out to look for her, you guys are welcome to join me, " She could hear Chad suddenly say, "I'm sure she's fine also but I'm still going to look for her a little." he started to step out in the hallway, but froze in shock and disbelief the minute he spotted Gabriella in the hallway. What made him freeze in shock and disbelief was not Gabriella, but who he saw standing with her. He couldn't believe his eyes, for it was someone who had vanished over a year ago and they hadn't seen since. It was someone he wasn't sure he'd ever see again.

"Oh my God," he finally managed to cry out as soon as he found his voice, "Troy?! You really are alive?!" he gasped as he looked in shock at Troy, "Oh my God!" he had believed Gabriella earlier when she said she had seen Troy, but he was still totally shocked to see him there in front of him.

He gazed at Gabriella and she nodded, with a rather wide grin on her face.

At that he ran towards Troy and threw his arms around him, "Oh my God, it really is you!" he could feel tears fall down as he felt himself hugging his best friend that had gone missing a year ago. He really couldn't believe he was there.

At that moment, everyone else started to step into the hallway, for they wanted to see what the excitement was. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they realized who Chad was hugging.

"Troy?!" Sharpay gasped, her eyes were extremely wide.

"Oh my God!" Ryan gasped as he looked up at Troy, "You found him again Gabriella! You found him!"

"I can't believe it, Oh my God!' Kelsi cried, tears were in her eyes, "Troy, you really are alive!"

Taylor looked at Gabriella in disbelief, then her boyfriend turned around and smiled at her. She gazed at Chad. He nodded at her, "It's really him, Taylor! It's really him guys!"

"Oh my God," Taylor exclaimed suddenly, "You really have found him again!" she could feel a few tears of happiness fall from her eyes as she looked at Troy.

Jason and Zeke both looked extremely shocked, but they looked extremely excited to see Troy also.

Before Troy knew it, everyone else was rushing towards him, and they were all hugging him rather wildly. Everyone of his friends got their chance to hug him. He looked desperately at Gabriella, for he did not recognize anyone and it was starting to make him nervous. They all seemed very nice, but he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the moment.

Gabriella was so happy for everyone, for she knew they were all so excited. But she caught the look Troy had just given her. She also noticed how quiet he was being around everyone. She knew he was probably feeling overwhelmed at the moment. She nodded at him, "Okay- everyone! I know this is a little hard to do- we are all so excited! I am beyond excited and happy! But can we please calm down for a moment so I can explain some things?"

Everyone stopped hugging Troy and turned around to look at her. They all looked at her with wide eyes. They all still looked so shocked by everything that had just happened.

She took a deep breath now that she had all eyes on hers, including Troys, "Yes- this is Troy- yes I have found him again- yes he is alive!" She exclaimed, her eyes shined rather brightly as she told them all of that, "However. There is something you really, really need to know," she took another deep breath, "I don't want to break anyone's heart when I say this, but Troy doesn't remember any of us, including me. He hit his head and lost his memory a little over a year ago, which is why he has been missing all this time. He only remembers the past year of his life. He didn't even know his name was Troy, till I told him after we reunited. He believed his name was Alexander for the past year, but he is going by the name Troy now. I've managed to convince him that he is Troy. He doesn't connect with the name Troy or remember being called it though, but he's starting to believe he is Troy. He still doesn't remember his life as Troy though. He doesn't remember any of it or any of us." She took a deep breath. They were all still looking at her with absolute interest and shock so she went on and explained everything else Troy had told her and everything else that had just happened between the two of them. They were all listening with wide eyes as she told them everything. She made sure she didn't leave out any details.

She took a deep breath as she finished explaining everything.

"Wow," Chad breathed after she finished, "So you really just don't remember any of us? Not even me?" he gazed at Troy with interest, he smiled at him for he was so happy he was really there with them, he still couldn't quite believe it, "I'm Chad, you and I have been best friends since we were little. You don't remember any of this?"

"I'm sorry," Troy apologized as he gazed at Chad with wonder, "I don't remember you. Or anyone else," he gazed helplessly around at the group, "I thought you might be Chad though, but I only know that cause Gabriella told me about you. She told me you and I are best friends. I really, really wish I could remember you," He looked at everyone again, "And I wish I really could remember everyone else here." It was all so frustrating to him that he couldn't remember any of them. It was absolutely maddening really. He wanted to so remember them so incredibly much.

Chad just gazed at him, he smiled, "That's okay that you don't. I'm just so ecstatic that you are alive and that you are really here Troy! Wow, you have no idea how much I've missed you! I'm so beyond happy you're back, even if you don't remember everything. You will remember, someday. I suppose this thing just takes time!" he reached over and hugged him again. He pulled away. Troy smiled at him.

Kelsi smiled at Troy, she brushed a tear out of her eye, "I'm Kelsi- and this is my boyfriend Jason. We are so glad you are back Troy! We're so happy Gabriella found you! We've really missed you and have been so worried about you all year!" she reached over and hugged Troy again. Troy smiled a little as she hugged him.

"I'm Sharpay," Sharpay went suddenly, "And this is Taylor and Zeke and Ryan," she introduced the rest of the group to Troy. She reached over to hug Troy again also, "Wow I can't believe all of this," Sharpay gazed at Troy and then at Gabriella, she grinned, "Wow."

"Awe, Troy," Taylor reached to hug him, "We still love you, you know, even though you don't remember us. You're memories, they will come back. We'll help you try and remember. We're just so beyond excited your back! Finally! Thank God Gabriella found you again!"

"Yes, we all still love you a lot, even though you don't remember," Chad grinned at him, "And yes, I agree, thank God you are back to us finally!"

Troy smiled at them all, but then he smiled over at Gabriella. She smiled back wildly.

Finally, he was back with people who knew and loved him before he hit his head. He felt really loved here and that made him smile. He was so happy to finally know that there were people out there that loved him in the world. Even though he didn't remember them, he was really happy to be back with them all. He was so happy to be there.

Finally.

Thank you for reading and please review!:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They had all headed outside after they reunited with Troy, for it was so incredibly nice out. They were now all hanging out by one of the tables around the pool. None of them could still believe that Gabriella had finally found Troy, and that he was alive, and with them. They were all so incredibly happy to finally have their friend back. It was truly the best feeling in the world.

Troy couldn't help but notice Gabriella pull her cell phone out. He gazed at her suddenly, "Hey, do you mind if I use that really quickly?" he asked hopefully.

She looked up in surprise, yet smiled happily, "For sure, you can." she handed it to him.

He smiled back at her, and accepted her phone. He immediately started to dial a number he had memorized by heart over the past year, "Hello, Chloe?" he went suddenly. He looked up at Gabriella, and she smiled.

She watched him as he spoke to Chloe on the phone, he was grinning wildly the entire time. She could tell he was so happy at that moment.

"Hey, could you come down and meet me somewhere? Like right now? It's really important... you can?" he smiled happily. He quickly told Chloe where she was supposed to meet him, "Great. Thanks so much, Chloe! I'll see you in a few!" he hung up the phone, and passed it back to Gabriella, "Thanks so much!" he grinned, "I absolutely can't wait for Chloe to meet you and everyone else," he looked up at the rest of the group, and they all grinned back at him.

"We can't wait to meet her," Chad smiled, "I want to thank the girl who helped my best friend out a lot this past year."

"I do to," Taylor smiled at him.

"Yeah, I especially can't wait to meet her," Gabriella smiled at Troy, and he grinned at her and then at Chad and Taylor.

He smiled at them, but then he let out a sigh. More than anything, he just really wished so much he could remember everyone, especially Gabriella. He really had enjoyed being around them this morning, and it frustrated him even more he still couldn't remember them all.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked in concern all of a sudden. She gazed at Troy.

He just looked at them, and sighed, "I just wish so much I could remember all of you. You all seem so incredibly nice, and I really am enjoying spending time around you guys. I really feel loved by all of you, I just wish I could remember you all before I hit my head. I feel so bad that I still don't." he explained.

Gabriella gazed at him, "Troy, we still love you even if you don't remember us. It's okay. It's not your fault at all that you hit your head and lost your memories, so don't feel sorry about it. You can't help that. You will get your memory back someday. It just takes time, apparently. Till then, we'll be patient and wait for it to return. And, most importantly, we will love you through it all."

"Yeah," Chad smiled, "What Gabriella just said to you, Troy. We love you so much Troy, even if you don't remember us," he broke out into an extremely huge grin, "God, I still can't believe you are here and alive. It really is a miracle!" he reached over and hugged Troy. Troy smiled as he did. Chad then pulled away from him.

"The best miracle," Gabriella agreed, as she reached over to hug him also, and they held onto each other for quite awhile. He smiled extremely wide as he held onto her.

He really was just so happy to be there and was so happy to finally find those that loved him before he hit his head even if he didn't remember them.

A few minutes later, he could hear footsteps coming up from behind him, and his face broke into a grin as he knew it was. He spun around, and turned to face Chloe. She looked at him and everyone around him in confusion.

"Hey Alexander, Why did you want me to..." she stopped as she noticed Gabriella next to him. Gabriella gazed up at Chloe with interest. Chloe eyed Troy, questionably. Her eyes looked at him with pure interest. Her eyes were wide.

"Is she the one?" she excitedly questioned him, "The one you saw earlier? Is she the one that you've been wanting to find?"

He looked up at her, the widest grin was on his face, "She is- she is the one Chloe! Chloe, this is Gabriella Montez. Yes this is the girl that I have been looking for!" he grinned, "As you can see, we found each other again. Isn't it amazing?"

"I'll say that it's extremely amazing!" Chloe's eyes twinkled as she looked at Gabriella, "Hi, I'm Chloe, and I'm so beyond excited to be able to meet you! Oh my gosh, I am so excited that I am! I was so hoping Alexander would find you and I'm so happy he has!"

Gabriella gave Chloe a wide smile, "I'm Gabriella," she reached over to give Chloe a hug, even though she was slightly jealous of Chloe because she got to spend time with Troy all year while she couldn't, she was beyond thankful towards her, "It is so wonderful to meet you Chloe." she told her. She pulled away from her and smiled, "And I really have got to thank you for taking care of Troy, here. I really am so thankful you were there for him. It's nice to know he wasn't all alone this year."

"You are very welcome," Chloe smiled, but froze suddenly, "Wait a minute, so your name is really Troy?" she felt confused. She noticed Gabriella had called him Troy instead of Alexander.

Troy nodded, "Chloe, I've decided to not go by the name Alexander anymore. I still don't remember anyone here or my life before I hit my head, but I've been convinced enough that I am Troy. So I decided to take that name back. Oh and Chloe, I'd like you to meet a few more people." he quickly explained who everyone was and introduced them all to Chloe. She got a chance to hug every one of them as she did.

Chloe looked over at Troy, for she was completely blown away by everything, "Wow. You sure have had an amazing morning! I'm so happy for you, Alex- I mean Troy," she laughed, "Wow, that is going to take some getting used to, not calling you Alexander." She looked at him, and he laughed.

"I still can't get used to it either," he smiled at her.

"Chloe, thank you for taking care of Troy all this time," Chad smiled gratefully at her, "It really is awesome that you did that."

"You are Welcome Chad," she smiled at him. She gazed over at Chad's shirt he was wearing, "Wildcats." She read what was written on Chad's shirt out loud, "Is that a sports team?" she asked.

Chad nodded. He couldn't help but smile at her, "It's the basketball team we are all on. Well everyone except Ryan that is," he smiled again, as he looked at Troy, "By the way Troy, you are also a part of our team. You're a huge part of it."

He looked up at Chad suddenly in shock, "I am on a basketball team?" he looked at Chad some more, but then looked at Chloe, he had a wide grin on his face suddenly, "Wow, I think you were right, Chloe!"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella felt very confused as she looked at Troy and Chloe.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Zeke asked.

"I told you, so!" Chloe exclaimed, with a wide smile on her face, "See, I was right!" she quickly explained to the group what her and Troy were talking about.

"You can still play basketball?" Gabriella asked. Her eyes were wide, as she wondered what this all meant. She was completely shocked at this.

"I don't remember playing it from before I hit my head," Troy explained, "but I was playing one day, and realized I was kind of good as I played it."

"We have to see you play!" Chad exclaimed. He was a little excited, "Like today! I'm really interested."

"So am I," Jason spoke up. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You can all watch him play on my drive way," Chloe offered.

"I have an idea!" Sharpay went suddenly, "Let's all go out for me and Ryans birthday today- let's all get some lunch- and then head over to Chloe's afterward- and watch Troy play. We have to go out for lunch and celebrate all this!"

"Oh Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed suddenly, "And Ryan! Today is the actual birthday right? I feel bad that I haven't wished you happy birthday yet!" She reached over to hug Sharpay, "Happy birthday Sharpay!" She pulled away from Sharpay and she then reached over to hug Ryan, "Happy birthday Ryan!"

"Thanks Gabriella," he grinned, "It's okay. I really couldn't have asked for a better birthday present." he looked over at Troy and grinned.

"Are you saying that me being here is the birthday present?" Troy asked, he laughed. He gazed at Ryan, who nodded his head at Troy, "Happy birthday, even though I obviously didn't remember it was your birthday. I'm sorry about that," he apologized.

"Thanks Troy," Ryan smiled, "And yes, you being here is the birthday present!"

"I agree!" Sharpay exclaimed as Gabriella hugged her again, "I could not have asked for a better birthday present! It's really the best ever! Oh we really have to go out and celebrate all this!"

"I agree!" Kelsi grinned, "Oh we all really need to celebrate!"

Everyone else agreed, for they are all so extremely happy Troy was back, even though he didn't remember. None of them could be happier at that moment.

* * *

After having lunch together at a fancy seafood restaurant, they were now all arriving at Chloe's. They were all now inside Chloe's house. Gabriella couldn't believe she was now looking at the place where Troy had lived all the time she couldn't find him. She couldn't believe that he had been here all this time. She gazed around like crazy at the place, and to her relief, it at least seem liked a very nice place he had lived at. She was thankful for that at least.

"Wow," She breathed.

"What?" Troy looked at her, curiously.

"I... just can't believe you were here this whole time that you were missing... all that time..." Gabriella breathed, "It's all so amazing, that we now know where you were."

"Except we still don't know how you got out to California to begin with," Chad pointed out. Troy couldn't help but frown at that. He so hated they didn't know he got out here and it bothered him so much. He so badly wished he knew how he got out there to begin with.

Everyone just gazed at each other for a moment after that.

Chloe suddenly broke the silence that had been going around for a few moments, "Well, why don't I show you all around the house, and then we'll go out and watch Troy play basketball. I have drinks for everyone that wants one!" she offered.

"Chloe, thank you," Gabriella told her, she smiled, "For everything, I mean. Not just for having us all over today, but for being there for Troy the past year, and letting him stay here. That is amazing and so incredible that you did."

Chloe smiled, "You're welcome. Though I really didn't mind it. I've really enjoyed having Troy here the past year. He's been a great friend."

"And Chloe's been a great friend also," Troy smiled, "She's been the absolute best."

"Well Troy really is the best friend anyone can ask for," Chad smiled, he looked at Troy and grinned, "And I'm so thankful to have him back."

Troy just looked at Chad and grinned.

A few minutes later, they were all now watching Troy start to play basketball. They watched in total amazement as he played for awhile. He really did play like the old Troy. Gabriella's heart pounded as she watched him.

He stopped after a few moments, and looked at everyone and grinned, "Well? How was I?"

"You played just like you used to," Gabriella gasped at him. "Wow."

"Yeah, you are playing like you used to," Chad gazed at him in awe. He looked at him in shock, "Wow! That is crazy especially since you don't remember anything from before you hit your head."

"Yeah, that was rather amazing. Hey, have you ever tried to sing since you hit your head?" Zeke suddenly asked with interest. He eyed the rest of the group.

"What does that mean?" Troy looked at them in total confusion, "Am I a singer also?"

"I've never heard him sing anything," Chloe smiled, "I've only seen him play basketball."

"You did a musical at school," Zeke quickly explained.

"Yeah, you and Gabriella sang together in it," Sharpay explained to him, excitedly, "You actually have a really great voice. You and Gabriella sound absolutely amazing together when you two sing."

He suddenly stopped and stared at Gabriella. He had to admit this shocked him totally. He had no idea he could sing and that he had done a musical. It drove him absolutely crazy he couldn't remember it, "We did sing together in a musical?" he gazed at Gabriella.

Gabriella's heart pounded, as she gazed at him. It was heartbreaking to her that he didn't seem to remember when they sang together, though she knew that he couldn't help it.

She took a deep breath and started to sing their song, "We're soarin', flyin'... there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach..." she sang to Troy. She stopped, and looked at him, "Remember any of that?" she asked softly.

She watched him, as he thought for a moment, and shook his head no, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember that," he went sadly, "But wow, you have an amazing voice Gabriella. It's one that I really wish that I could remember. That was breathtaking." he gazed at her in awe. He couldn't get over how amazing her voice was. She sang like an angel. Her voice was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his life.

She couldn't help but feel a little sad he didn't remember, but she smiled brightly, "Someday, you'll remember, Troy. Someday."

He gazed at her for an extremely long time, "I hope so. God I really hope so."

After a few moments, Ryan took a long deep breath, "Wow, it is absolutely beautiful out! I so hate that we have to leave tomorrow morning."

That sent Gabriella into a panic. In all the excitement, she completely forgot they were leaving tomorrow.

Troy looked at Ryan in shock, "You are all leaving tomorrow?" his heart pounded. He gazed over at Gabriella.

Chad just looked at him, "Oh gosh, we are. I completely forgot actually." he stared at Troy, "Troy, what about you? What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Troy gazed at him.

Chad took a deep breath, "I mean, are you going to stay here in California, or are you coming back to Albuquerque with us tomorrow?"

Troy was surprised by this question, as he hadn't really thought about it till now. He looked at Chad, and then he gazed at Gabriella for a really long time. She eyed him back, nervously.

He gazed at Chloe, and took a deep breath, "Chloe, I would really hate to leave you, but I really think I'd like to go back to Albuquerque with them. I'm really curious. It's where I'm from, and I want to see it. I want to go back where I came from." he gazed deeply at Gabriella, and he could see a wide smile form on her face, "So the answer is Yes, I would like to go back to Albuquerque with all of you tomorrow." Gabriella suddenly reached over to hug him wildly, for she was so happy he had said yes. They embraced each other for a very long time, before he turned to look up at Chloe.

Chloe gazed at him for a moment, then she smiled, "I think you should go, Troy. I'll really miss you, but I think you should go with them also. It's where you belong and you should see where you came from. Just know that you always have a home here, and you are always welcome to stay here if you want," she told him.

He broke away from Gabriella suddenly, and reached over to hug Chloe, "Thank you Chloe for absolutely everything. You really have been my best friend this past year. I really am going to miss you while I'm in Albuquerque, but feel like it's where I should go." he turned around and gazed at the group, and they were all smiling wildly at him. They were all so happy that he was agreeing to go back home with them, where he belonged.

"You've been a best friend to me also," Chloe told him, "And I'm really going to miss you." He smiled as he hugged her a little more. He really was going to miss her when he went to Albuquerque. But he knew it was what he wanted to do, more than anything.

He stepped away from Chloe suddenly, and headed back towards Gabriella. He reached over to hug her once again. They stayed like that for awhile. He smiled, as he knew one of the reasons he wanted to go to Albuquerque so much, was because it was where Gabriella was going to be. And even though he didn't remember her, he wanted nothing more than to be with her. He smiled as he kept holding onto her.

Gabriella was smiling so happily, for she was so happy Troy was back and with her, even though he didn't remember her. She was so happy Troy was going to go back home with them tomorrow.

At last. He was going home.

For it was where he belonged.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Troy could hardly believe it, but they had officially left California that morning, and he was now finally in Albuquerque. He still couldn't quite believe he was there and that he was no longer in California. He couldn't believe that he had left Chloe. It seemed strange he had left her and he knew that he would really miss her. He had promised to visit her sometime in California, and she promised she would visit him sometime Albuquerque. He then let out a long sigh. It was so strange, he had lived in Albuquerque all his life except for the past year, but it felt like this was his first time being there, ever.

He took a deep breath. Gabriella had left her car in the Evans driveway a few days ago and they took off together from there. They were now alone in her car, just the two of them. She was headed towards his home... the place he had always lived except for the past year. He was about to meet his parents... his family that he couldn't remember. It was all so crazy and rather overwhelming to him. He took another deep breath. He gazed nervously over at Gabriella.

"Nervous?" she asked him. She could tell he had that nervous look in his eye, it was the same look in his eye he had before meeting all of his friends earlier.

He nodded, "It's that obvious, huh?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Very much so. You have that same look in your eye that you had yesterday before you met everyone," she explained, "Troy, Relax! Everything went okay yesterday, didn't it? Troy, they are your parents, and they love you! They love you more than life itself. Oh my God Troy, they are going to be so beyond excited to see you have been found and that you are alive! You have no idea how excited they are going to be! They won't care that you don't remember your life before you hit your head, they will just be so happy to have you back, finally!"

He just nodded again, "I know, I know. I need to relax. I'm trying to, but I won't deny it's difficult," He paused, "I gotta say though, that it really helps having you here. I don't think I would be able to do it without you standing by me and I thank you for that."

She smiled happily at him, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Troy. I've wanted to be by your side all year, and I haven't been able to. Finally, I am by your side, and I don't want to leave you. I want to always be there, if possible."

He smiled at her, "Well I for one am so happy that you are finally by my side."

She smiled as she had suddenly parked the car, "We're here." she exclaimed, as she pointed at the house in front of them, "This is it, Troy." She curiously watched him as he looked up at it.

He stared ahead of him and froze suddenly. He could feel his heart pounding wildly as he looked at the place that was supposed to be his home. His heart sank as he realized he couldn't remember any of it so far. He looked around it wildly. It was truly maddening to think he lived here almost his whole life, and yet he couldn't remember any of it. He swallowed. He couldn't help but feel extremely nervous as he looked around. His eyes widened as he noticed the basketball court in the yard.

"That is in my yard?" he pointed at it.

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah. You used to play on it all the time. You loved it so much, Troy. You and I had a lot of good times on that actually."

"We did?" he asked her. His eyes fell into hers.

"Yeah," She smiled, her eyes were twinkling a little, "We did."

She took a deep breath, "So are you ready? Or do you want to wait a few moments?" She eyed him.

He honestly wasn't sure if he was ready, but he took a deep breath. It was now or never, "I'm ready."

She slowly stepped out of the car, and he did the same. He felt relieved as she felt him reach for her hand, and she held onto it. She squeezed his hand rather tightly. He breathed deeply as she did that and then he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"It's going to be okay," she told him, alluringly, "I promise you that."

He nodded, "I strongly believe you." he told her. She smiled after he told her that.

"Wow," he breathed, he looked around wildly, "So this is my yard. This is my home. This is where I lived all my life except for this past year. It's hard to believe that I'm really here. I honestly can't believe it." he told her. He sighed suddenly, "I just wish I could remember it all."

"I still can't believe you are here," She smiled as she continued to hold his hand, "Troy... you will remember someday... it just takes time..." she took a breath, "God, I'm so glad you are here. Finding you really has been a dream come true, Troy. I really can't believe it still! Thank God we found each other. Thank God!"

He smiled at her, "Thank God," he whispered, "I'm so glad you did find me! So glad. I'm so glad we found each other! Thank God!" he repeated.

"Well, shall we go inside?" She asked. He nodded, and he nervously held onto her hand as they wandered up to the house he did not remember. He felt that trust he felt with her yesterday, as he did hold onto her hand. He knew as long as she was there, that he could get through this. Without her, he wasn't sure if he could. He took another long deep breath before they arrived at the front door. He wouldn't deny he was beyond nervous, but Gabriella being here really, really helped.

Gabriella gazed around, "I don't think it looks like your parents are even here," She stated, before she tried to open the door. To her surprise, it opened easily. They both nervously stepped in.

"Gabriella, honey, is that you? I thought you were still in Cali- " She could hear Troy's mother Lucille Bolton step in the room- however the minute she saw who was with Gabriella, she froze completely in disbelief. She could absolutely not believe it, as there in front of her was the son that had been missing all year. There in front of her was the son she feared to be dead all year. In her heart, she always believed he was alive, but she really couldn't believe he was now standing before her, finally!

"TROY?!" She gasped in disbelief. She stared at her son in absolute shock and watched as he turned to face her. Her eyes met his and she stared into them for a long time. She looked at Gabriella for a quick second in shock.

Gabriella slowly nodded her head, "It's him, Lucille!" her face broke into a grin, "It's really him! I found him! He's alive, can you believe it?"

Lucille let out a gasp, before she went racing towards her son that she wasn't sure was dead or alive for the past year. Finally, her arms were wrapped around him, and she was finally touching her son, "It really is you! I can't believe it! How?! Oh my God, I can't believe that you found him! I can't believe that you're here! Finally!" She could feel tears fall down her eyes, for she was so happy her son was finally there with her. She had dreamed of this moment for over a year and she was so happy it was happening.

At that moment, Gabriella could hear Jack enter the room. She looked up at him. His eyes went wide with disbelief as he spotted Lucille hugging their son that had been missing all year. He looked entirely shocked to see Troy there. He couldn't believe that he was.

"Troy?!" he gasped in pure disbelief. He froze as Lucille looked up at him.

She nodded at him, "It's him, Jack! Come over here, it's really him! Oh my God, Gabriella found him, can you believe it? He's really here, jack!" she cried.

At that, Jack raced over to them, his heart was pounding in his chest the entire time, and before he knew it he had his arms around Troy, and Lucille was still holding onto him also. He cried as he finally had his arms around him, as he couldn't believe his son was there. He was really, truly there. It really was a dream come true.

"It's really you!" Jack gasped, he cried as he held onto him. He couldn't believe he was holding onto his son. He couldn't help but feel tears of happiness fall out of his eyes, "Oh my God, you're really here! How? Where did you find him? Oh my God!" He pulled away for a moment to check out his son, to make sure he was okay. He felt relieved to see that his son didn't look hurt anywhere, at least he didn't think he was. He cried again as he reached over to hug his son once more. He held onto him and didn't want to let him go, ever. He was so happy he was really, truly there.

After a few moments he pulled away from him though, Lucille was still holding onto him. As happy as he was to be able to hold Troy again, he let Lucille hold onto him a little bit. He gazed over at Gabriella, "How?! Where?!" he cried.

Troy eyed Gabriella at that moment, and she nodded at him. She turned to gaze at Jack and Lucille. She took a deep breath, "Everyone, I know this is so exciting and we are all so excited to have Troy back, could I please have your attention for a moment?" She asked, she took a deep breath. Lucille then stopped everything she was doing, and let go of Troy for a moment. Jack looked at his son for a long time, then turned to look at Gabriella.

She took a deep breath, before she began to explain everything to them, "I know this is incredible, but I found Troy when we were in California. I really couldn't believe that I found him when I did, and still can't. Yes, Troy is alive, and he is okay, as you can see! It's amazing! A dream come true, it is! But there is something you should know, and that is that a little over a year ago, Troy fell and hit his head. He doesn't remember anything or anyone before that, including us. He doesn't remember you guys, he doesn't remember me even. He doesn't remember any of his friends. He only remembers the past year of his life." she took a deep breath, as she started to explain everything else that she knew. She explained everything that had happened between her and Troy since they found each other the day before. She made sure not to leave out any details. They watched her with wide eyes as she explained things. After she was finally done explaining things, she took a deep breath.

"This is all so incredible! Wow... I can't believe you've been in California this whole time," Jack cried, in disbelief as he stared at his son in deep concern, "You really don't remember me, Troy? Or your mother? Or Gabriella?"

Troy gazed at him, "I really wish I could remember you, both so much, but I don't," He swallowed hard, "I really wish I could remember Gabriella. I really wish I could remember who I was before I hit my head. I was hoping when I got here I'd remember things, but so far I haven't, and I'm really sorry I haven't." he could feel tears pour down then and there, as it was all so frustrating to him.

"It's okay Troy," Jack immediately told him, as he held onto his son again, for he was just so happy that he finally could, "It's really okay. I'm just so happy you are here, and that you are alive! Oh my God! That is a miracle, that you are here! It really is! I don't care if you can't remember your life before you hit your head son, I'm just so happy you are here!" he repeated.

"I feel the same way," Lucille told him, as she reached over to hug him once more, and the three held onto each other for a while, "I'm just so happy you are here, that I don't care if you can't remember your life before you hit your head. We still love you son, so, so much and we are so happy you are home, at last. Oh we are so happy you are here, with us finally!"

Troy couldn't help but smile through his tears a little. Even though he didn't remember them, he did feel a little loved. He couldn't help but believe they were his parents as he held onto them. He was rather shocked how much he looked like them. As he held onto his parents, he couldn't help but look at Gabriella and she couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back.

He somehow knew as he held onto them, that things would be okay, even if he didn't remember. He knew he would still be loved, and that meant everything to him.

* * *

"Here's your room," Gabriella told him softly after giving him a complete tour of his home that he didn't remember. After he had reunited with his parents, Gabriella had started to show him around the place he lived before he hit his head. She had showed him every single room and she had saved his room for last. He froze as he looked inside his room. He was really truly, still so unable to believe he was really there and standing inside his room. He could feel a few tears fall out of his eyes as he looked around. He was quiet as he looked around.

"Remember anything?" she couldn't help but ask, as she watched him.

He was quiet for a moment, and shook his head at her. He sighed deeply, "I really am trying here, but none of my memory has come back to me since getting into Albuquerque, Gabriella." he sadly told her. It broke his heart to say that.

"It's okay," she whispered, before she kissed his cheek lightly. She pulled away after a few moments, and he couldn't help but smile as he felt her kiss him on the cheek.

"It's so crazy that I'm even standing here," Troy explained, as he looked around, "It's beyond crazy that I'm standing in this room, with the girl that loved me before I hit my head," he gazed at her, "It is all still so hard to believe that it's really happening. It's all just so mind-blowing to me."

"It's amazing to me that you are here," Gabriella smiled at him. He smiled back.

He couldn't help but notice a picture of them by his bed, it was of the two of them, smiling together. He couldn't help but pick it up and gaze at it for an extremely long time. She watched him as he did. After a few minutes he placed it down. He could feel more tears wanting to fall out of his eyes. It was so hard to keep them inside. It made him so angry he couldn't remember anything, ever. Right now he wanted to remember more than anything.

He was staring at the photo still. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from it.

"Hey," she whispered, as she noticed the tears falling from his eyes. He tore away from the photo enough to look at her.

He gazed up, "What?" he asked. She stepped closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him, she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, for she knew he was so insanely frustrated right now, "It's okay. It's all going to be okay. I promise you it will all be okay." She continued to hold onto him for a while.

He nodded, and just laid his head against her. They laid like that for a few moments.

A few moments later he pulled away. He stared at her.

"Hey Gabriella," He went suddenly.

"What?" She asked.

"I was wondering," He went slowly, "Now that we are here, in Albuquerque, would you like to go on a date with me? Not tonight, for I admit I'm exhausted and a little overwhelmed right now with everything, but in a couple of days maybe?" He asked, anxiously, "I'd let you pick the place, and you could show me around all of our favorite places if you want." he suggested.

Her heart fluttered, as she gazed at him, she was so happy to know he was asking her out on a date, for it meant so much to her that he was doing that, "I would love to," She breathed deeply, "I would more than love to."

He slowly wandered closer towards her, he took her hand, "Then it's a yes! I'm so happy that it's a yes and that you would love to," he smiled at her, before he leaned in to find her lips and kiss her softly. She gasped as he did, he had completely surprised her with the kiss, for it was the first time they had kissed since the day they found each other.

It did still feel like something was missing, but at the same time, it felt incredibly good to have him kissing her. She smiled into the kiss. She slowly pulled away from him after a long while.

"Troy," she went finally, "Even if you can't remember your life before you hit your head, welcome home. It is so good to have you back, it really is so incredible."

He smiled at her, "Even if I can't remember my life before I hit my head, it feels good to be here, with you. It's especially good that I have you here," he leaned in to kiss her one more time.

And she couldn't be more happier that he was kissing her.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for all the reviews so far! Love them all so much!

here is the next chapter for you all... hope that you enjoy!

Chapter 10

Gabriella couldn't help but smile as they had been having the most incredible date that evening. Sure, things seemed different, and Troy still couldn't remember anything about his life before he hit his head, but she still loved being around him, and she really enjoyed spending all this time with him tonight. Instead of going to a restaurant, she took him to the place that they had their first date at. On their first date they had shared a picnic by the lake. She took him to the same lake and they had another picnic by it. He didn't realize it like she hoped, but she had packed the exact same meal they had had on their first date. She told them they had their first date there, but didn't tell him they were eating the exact same meal they ate that night. She was a little disappointed he didn't remember, but she understood. It was still all so incredibly wonderful. After that she then started showing him around town, and she started taking him to all of their favorite spots that they shared in Albuquerque. He still couldn't remember any of their favorite spots, and while it did break her heart some that he couldn't, she was just so happy and thankful he was there, that she didn't care he still wasn't remembering.

They had now arrived at her house, and they were standing inside her bedroom.

Troy gazed around her room somewhat. He had been in there earlier but he still liked to study Gabriella's room to see if anything triggered his memory. Nothing was working, as usual. Nothing worked in Gabriella's room, and nothing seemed to work in his room either. He had gone through absolutely everything in his room several times, and nothing helped him. He let out a long sigh in frustration.

"What is it?" she asked him, in concern.

He sighed, "It's the usual. I'm just frustrated that absolutely nothing is helping me remember. I really don't get it. I'm back in Albuquerque and yet I still can't remember. I've met everyone and been everywhere that I used to go to before I hit my head and lost my memories. Nothing works. What is it going to take for me to remember?" He was trying really hard not to cry, for it was making him so mad and upset.

She walked over to him, and slowly put her arms around him, "It's okay. It just takes time. You've only been home a few days, Troy. I understand that these things take time. It will come back to you someday, I know it. I guess we've just got to be patient and wait for it to return. Just know that I will love you through it all." she told him, as she comforted him, somewhat.

He nodded. She held onto him for a while. He slowly pulled away after a while, and just looked at her.

"Oh!" she went suddenly, "Hang on! I just remembered that I had dessert downstairs! Chocolate covered strawberries. Let me go get them. You are going to love them to death!" She told him rather excitedly.

"Are those a favorite dessert of ours?" he couldn't help but guess. He couldn't help but smile.

She smiled, "You guessed it! I'm going to go get them. Oh you are going to love them!" she kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then went downstairs to get the strawberry's. A few moments later, she came back up, and she noticed he was standing in the same exact spot she left him.

"Here," she went excitedly, as she dipped the strawberry into the chocolate, "Try it. You're going to love it." she held up the strawberry, and he bit into it. He tasted it, then smiled after a moment.

"Wow," he smiled after he tasted them, "Those do taste really good."

He suddenly smiled, "You know what else I want to taste." he went slowly.

"What's that?" she asked, curiously.

"I want to taste the sweetness of your lips," he told her, before his lips found hers, and the two shared a sweet, loving kiss. She broke away from him, and smiled.

"Now that did taste better than the strawberry," she told him.

Troy couldn't help but grin at her as she said that, "I'll say that did," he told her.

Gabriella smiled. She gazed around her room, and her eyes suddenly fell on something. Her eyes fell on the purple box that she had looked at before she found out she was going to California. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Troy," she suddenly reached for the box, and held it up, "I'd really like to show you what's inside this box," She took a deep breath, he eyed her with interest, "After you went missing, I put a lot of things that reminded me of you in it- special photos, and old keepsakes that reminded me of you. I was just thinking, maybe if you looked at everything inside of this box, it might help you remember. Would you like to go through it?"

Troy gazed at the box for a moment, but then nodded. He had looked at hundreds of photos since he had arrived in Albuquerque, and none of them worked, but he thought maybe since these were special photos of the two of them, that they might help.

He sat on her bed, and she placed the box down next to him. Very slowly, he opened it, took a deep breath, and started to look through it. He slowly pulled out all the keepsakes one at a time. He felt disappointed as he realized none of them seemed to be working. After he pulled out a few keepsakes, he had found the stack of photos that Gabriella had said were in the box. He slowly started to go through them.

She watched as he did. So far, she could sense that nothing had been helping trigger his memories at all, and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Nothing in there is helping you remember?" She asked, she tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She wouldn't deny she was a little disappointed, but she didn't want him to know.

He gazed up at her and stared at her for a long time. Suddenly however, he stopped going through the photos, and placed them back in the box. He shut the box, clearly frustrated.

He looked at her for a long time, before he took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do all of a sudden, and he hated that he had to, but he knew he had to do it, "Gabriella," he whispered, as he gazed at her, "I think I have to leave."

"You have to leave?" she blankly stared at him, "You mean, you have to leave and go back to your house? I guess that's okay if you have to head back to your place," she glanced at her watch, "It is kind of late, I realize. I could walk you home if you want."

He shook his head, "No. I don't mean I have to leave to go back home. I have to leave," he took a deep breath, "I think I have to leave Albuquerque. I think it's time for me to go back to California," he took a breath, "Alone."

She stared at him in shock, "But why? Troy- you just got back here. Things are fine with us, aren't they? I know that you are not remembering right away, but that's okay. You don't have to remember right away- it'll come back someday..." her voice was shaking as she fought to keep the tears from falling down. It wasn't easy.

"But what if they don't come back someday, Gabriella?" he went quietly, "What if my memories never return and I'm stuck like this forever? That is a possibility here, Gabriella. I admit its one I've been very concerned of. Gabriella I've been in Albuquerque a few days and I've met everyone and seen everything. Nothing is helping me remember my life before I hit my head. Nothing! I was really hoping that once I would come here to Albuquerque, that my memories would start flooding back, and so far, not one memory has. You have no idea how frustrating that is for me. It's maddening, really! It's driving me beyond crazy as I want to remember so freaking much!" he took a breath, "And everyone keeps looking at me like they want me to remember right now. They all say Oh it's okay- you are going to remember someday. Everyone wants me to remember so bad. I do to. But I just... the pressure. It's hard for me to deal with everyone wanting me to remember. Back in California, no one cared if I didn't remember soon. If I didn't remember, that was okay back there. I miss that. I miss not feeling so pressured to remember. And in Albuquerque, everyone here wants me to remember so damn bad. What if I don't? I feel like I can't stay here if I don't, Gabriella. It's like I'm letting everyone all down if I don't ever remember, and I hate to do that to them. I hate to do that to you, to us."

"It's okay if you never remember, I'll still love you Troy," she tried to calmly tell him, though it was still hard to stay calm. "I'll love you no matter what. It'll still be the same."

"No it won't." Troy gazed at her, "It'll never be the same if I don't remember. It'll never be the way it was, and I hate to do that to you. I need to let you go. I need to go back to California. I need you to be free from me. I may never go back to being the Troy that you loved back then, and I hate having to put you through that. Gabriella, I think I need to let you go. I need to go back to California. Tonight."

She stared at him, for she just felt completely shocked. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe he was saying this to her. She couldn't believe it at all, "Troy. We can make it work. We already said things... they'll be different. That we'd have to get to know each other all over again. We've been doing that, and that's been fine. We can make it work. Please stay Troy and let's just try a little longer. Please."

He stared at her, "Gabriella, I can't stay anymore. I'm sorry. I tried. We tried. But I think I just really have to go back to California," he took a breath, as he hated seeing her crying as he looked at her, he especially hated that it was him making her cry, "Gabriella," He went softly, "You need to be free from me. If I ever remember, I promise you that I'll return, and we'll figure it out from there. But till then, I just... I can't do this Gabriella, I can't do this to you anymore, to us." he took a breath before he started towards the door, "Gabriella, I'm sorry, but I have to leave and I have to do it tonight," he took a breath, "I'm so sorry that I have to do this." he gazed at her one last time, before he started to turn around, and he started to walk towards the door. She gazed at him in shock as he opened the door, and before she knew it he had walked out, slamming the door behind him.

She stared at the shut door in shock. Troy was gone. He was leaving her. He was going back to California. He was leaving Albuquerque. Her head was spinning and tears were streaming down her face. She felt completely numb as she stood there in disbelief.

However she couldn't take it. She had to try to stop him from leaving, even if he had broken her heart somewhat. She started to race out into her hallway, however, as she did she heard a frantic cry coming from Troy, and she had gotten there just in time to see him flying through the air, and she cried out as she watched his head hit the railing, rather hard. She watched in horror as he fell to the floor and then he fell into unconsciousness.

"TROY!" She screamed as he went into unconsciousness. She raced frantically to his side, her heart was pounding wildly, "TROY!" She screamed. She was rather relieved to see he was still breathing, but she was so extremely worried. She tried to shake him a little, "TROY! Wake up! please wake up!" She gazed at him, she was desperately wishing he would wake up, she had tears now wildly streaming down her face. She felt herself panic, as she didn't know what to do. Her heart pounded as she started to grab her cell phone so she could call for help.

She looked up at him however one more time before she did start to call for help, and felt huge relief waves rush through her as she noticed he was starting to wake up. She was suddenly looking into his beautiful blue eyes, "Troy!" She cried. She was so incredibly thankful to see he had woken up. She gazed at him, for she desperately had to know if he was okay. He was looking up at her.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she gasped, as she looked at him with so much worry in her eyes, "Please tell me you are!"

He stared at her for a long time. For some reason, she couldn't help but notice his expression change. There was something different in his expression as he looked at her. She watched nervously as he suddenly had the widest smile that she had ever seen appear on his face, and his eyes were suddenly shining with so much happiness. His eyes were shining brighter than ever before. His whole face just lit up like crazy at that moment as he looked at her.

He looked directly into her eyes, before he told her the words she had been dying to hear him say, "I remember you Brie."

Thank you and please leave a review!:)


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last chapter to this story... I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

She gazed at him in absolute shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, for it was the words she had been longing and aching to hear since she had found him. Hearing him say that was the most beautiful thing ever to her.

He was beaming at her, his eyes were shining brighter than ever before. She had never seen him look so happy in all the time she had known him.

"You just called me Brie," She whispered, once she managed to find her voice. She was still in so much shock and disbelief as she looked into his eyes. Brie was his old nick name that he used to call her all the time, but he hadn't called her it once since they had found each other. She had never told him he used to call her that, "you haven't called me that since before you disappeared over a year ago."

"I know," Troy told her, his eyes were still shining, "Because that's what I used to call you all the time before I hit my head. I called you Brie, because I remember you, Brie," he smiled extremely wide, "And that's not all I remember. I remember you, I remember who I was before I hit my head, I remember us, Gabriella! I remember our love for each other," he could absolutely not stop smiling as he gazed at her with so much love in his eyes. He looked directly into her brown eyes as he told her, "I remember EVERYTHING Gabriella!"

Her eyes suddenly went extremely wide, for she was in complete shock at what he had just told her, "You... you remember everything," She gasped at him, "Tell me, tell me what you remember besides calling me Brie. Oh my god, please tell me everything you remember," she breathed. She looked at him with so much hope in her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening and he was telling her this.

He gazed deeply at her, for he couldn't wait to tell her all that he remembered, "Gabriella, I remember every second, every hour, every day that we have spent together. I remember meeting you at the ski lodge on New Years Eve. I remember that we sang the start of something new on the night we met. You and I sang on that stage together and it was the first time I ever heard that incredible voice of yours. God, I loved hearing it that night. I always love hearing your voice. And then there are the other times I've heard that beautiful voice of yours. I remember singing Breaking Free in front of everyone in school with you. I remember telling you before we sang Breaking Free that it's just like kindergarten. I remember singing everyday with you at the talent show over the summertime. I remember how beautiful you looked that night in that white dress. I remember it all, Gabriella," he let out a breath. He gazed rather deeply at her, "I remember the way it used to feel when we would touch each other," he lightly brushed her hair back, "I remember how it used to feel when I would hold you. I remember the way it used to feel when I would kiss you," at that, Gabriella suddenly surprised him by giving him an extremely wild and passionate kiss. She wildly flung her arms around him and they embraced each other as they kissed. There was so much passion and fire in the kiss, that it felt unbelievable. It had to be their most passionate kiss ever. She could feel her heart just explode with absolute happiness as they kissed each other. They kissed each other for what felt like forever, as neither wanted to stop, not ever.

After what felt like forever, Gabriella pulled away, her eyes were shining with so much happiness as she did. She was so freaking happy at that moment, "It's back!" she cried out after she finished kissing him. She felt rather out of breath after she finished kissing him.

"What's back?" Troy asked her.

She quickly explained, "I've been feeling like something has been missing from our kisses ever since we found each other in California. Our kisses have been absolutely wonderful, but there was something missing in them. But I felt it again in that kiss! What was missing in our kisses is back!" she felt so, so unbelievably happy as she looked lovingly at him, "Oh my God Troy, I can't believe that you remember! This is all so incredible! You're back, finally! Every part of you, I mean! Oh my God Troy, this is so amazing!" Her eyes were shining with so much love at that moment, for she was so happy she could finally fully feel Troy's love for her, "I know you've been back for a few days now, but not fully and entirely, if you know what I mean. Welcome back Troy! Oh my God, welcome back at last! It is so incredibly good to have you here fully and completely!"

Troy was grinning wildly at her, "I really can't believe I finally remember! So this is what it feels like to remember everything! At last! It's really amazing! I can't believe everything just rushed back so fast!" he took a breath as he looked at her, "Oh my God. I really can't believe I forgot everything like that for so long!" he gazed at her, lovingly, "Wow! Thank god I finally remember!"

"Yes, thank God!" She was still so happy, that she leaned into kiss him again. As she kissed him, she was so ecstatic that he was fully and entirely back. It was all so beyond incredible!

She suddenly looked very seriously at him after she had pulled away from kissing him.

"What is it?" he asked her, as he looked into her eyes. He could tell something was on her mind.

"Troy, you say that you remember everything," she took a deep breath, as she was a little nervous to ask him, "do you remember how you got to California in the first place?"

For a moment, she couldn't help but notice his eyes darken for a second, but he nodded. His body shook as he thought about it all. She gazed at him with wide eyes, for she was dying to know the answer to that question, and she was so happy he did remember that. She desperately needed to know how he got to California.

"I admit that's not the most happiest thing I remember," Troy admitted after a moment. He let out a deep sigh. He frowned suddenly. He thought about it more, "But I do remember how I got there."

"How?" she asked, she immediately grabbed his hand, and looked directly into his eyes, "You know that you can tell me anything and I will listen," she smiled suddenly, "Not that I'm pressuring you or anything, but I'm really willing to listen if you'll let me."

He nodded. He gazed at her, and took a deep breath. He swallowed hard, but then started to tell her everything he remembered about that, "Gabriella... I... I was kidnapped that night. I... I was walking home that night, when a man came up from behind and grabbed me out of nowhere. He was wearing a black mask, so I couldn't tell who he was. I was totally shocked when he grabbed me. He... he had a knife with him, and he held it to my back. I was so scared Gabriella. I was beyond terrified. I tried to fight back, but the man dragged me to his van. I didn't really get a chance to look at the van at all. He threw me in, tied my hands together, blindfolded me, and gagged me. After that, he suddenly knocked me out with something extremely hard. I have absolutely no idea what he knocked me out with still to this day, for I was blindfolded and couldn't see anything. I woke up, awhile after that, and was still tied up and trapped in the van. I could feel the van moving as I woke up. When I woke up, my head really hurt. It hurt a lot. Not to mention, i was just terrified. I had no idea who this man was, or where he was taking me," he took a breath, he could feel himself tremble, "I still do not know. That's because, after a while, I managed to get myself untied. However, as I did, the guy had stopped the car, opened the door, and came to check on me. However, as he was checking on me, I managed to trick him into thinking my hands were still tied. When he got close to me, I kicked at him, extremely hard. I managed to get away from him and escape then and there. I got a way from the van and managed to take my blindfold and gag off once I got out. However, I didn't even have time to look at the outside of the van for I was so desperate to get away that I didn't even have time to look behind me. However I was starting to run away, when the man started to chase after me. I looked back very briefly at him, but he was still wearing the black mask. I desperately started to run away from him. Gabriella, I was literally, running for my life. I was running so fast, and trying to get away, that I really wasn't watching where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get help, and get away from him. I am not sure how this happened, but after a while, I somehow managed to lose the man. Not sure how, but I did. I found myself in a nearby neighborhood, and immediately thought I could get help at one of the houses. I was running so fast. I then spotted Chloe's house. I thought I could get help at Chloe's house. I started to race for her house. As I raced for her house I was desperately trying to run away from the man. He wasn't around me, but I was still so afraid he'd find me that I kept running the way I was. Like I said, I was not paying attention to where I was going at all, I was just so desperate to get away from him. I was beyond desperate. Suddenly, I tripped as I was running so fast. That was when I fell and hit my head extremely hard on the pavement. That is when I fell into unconsciousness," He took a breath, as Gabriella was still holding tightly onto his hand, she was looking at him with wide eyes, "Obviously, we know what happened after this. I woke up in Chloe's home, and realized I couldn't remember any of my life from before I hit my head. You know the rest of the story. I got away before I could figure out why that man wanted me or what he wanted to do with me," he finished, he took a deep breath and gazed directly at Gabriella.

Gabriella was still looking at him with wide eyes. She took a deep breath once he finished telling her what happened. She tightly squeezed his hand again, and looked directly into his eyes, "Troy Alexander Bolton, I love you so freaking much! Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She breathed, "Thank God you got away from him. Thank God! I'm so glad you got away, and you are safe with me right now. Thank God, Troy!"

He nodded, "I love you, so freaking much Gabriella Marie Montez. I love you so much that it hurts to breath. Yes, thank God I got away, for who knows where I'd be right now if I hadn't. I could still be with him, or worse."

She gazed at him, "Much as I hate that you hit your head and lost your memory, I actually think we are very lucky with all this. It could be so much worse! You are right, who knows where you would be if you hadn't gotten away that night. Thank God you are here with me right now! I'm so happy that you are! I'm so freaking happy that you are here with me at this very moment."

"Your right," Troy gazed at her, "We're very lucky with all this. We're also so lucky to have found each other when we did. I'm so freaking thankful we found each other right now!"

"Me to," she whispered, as she leaned in for another loving kiss. She absolutely just didn't want to stop kissing him! However, she pulled away and gazed at him.

"I really have to wonder what happened to your kidnapper, who he was, and why he wanted you to begin with," Gabriella gazed at him with wonder, as it bothered her and worried her a lot, she frowned at Troy, "If you haven't seen him in over a year and you don't know where he is...I guess we may never know."

Troy frowned. He was suddenly quiet for a moment. He couldn't help but shake a bit as he remembered that night. It all did really bother him and worry him. He looked at the ground for a moment, but then looked back up at her, "I do wish I knew why he wanted me and who he was, and what happened to him, but I thankfully got away before I could figure any of that out. I hate that I don't know any of that, but I'm just so glad I got away from him before he got a chance to do anything. I honestly have no idea who it was," he admitted that he was a little shaken by that. He swallowed, "I guess you are right and we may never know now." he gazed at her.

"God I'm just so glad that you did get away from him," she breathed as she looked at him. She leaned into kiss him again. He was so freaking happy as she did. Kissing her was just the best thing ever and he had missed her kisses so damn much. Being able to kiss her like this was so amazing! He just wanted to kiss her like crazy.

She gazed at him, "Are you okay?" she asked suddenly, in concern. She gazed at his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I mean, you hit your head extremely hard earlier Troy. I see a bruise forming on your forehead there," she gazed worriedly at it for a moment. She then gazed up at the steps, "How did you fall, anyway?"

"I tripped over the pile of books laying there on the steps. I lost my balance, fell, and hit my head on the railing there," Troy pointed to them, "You must have left them there. I admit my head hurts a little from the fall, but I'm okay. You don't have to worry. "

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly, "Though in a way, it's kind of a good thing I did leave them there, cause otherwise you wouldn't have hit your head again and gotten your memory back!"

He looked at her and grinned. "God, my memory is really back," he couldn't stop smiling, for he was just so damn happy. Even though his head hurt a little from the fall, he had never felt better in his life. He finally felt whole as all his memories were finally back, and it felt so incredible good to be fully back. He still just could not believe it. He was bursting at that moment with so much joy, "I can't wait to tell Chloe! She's going to be so excited. And oh my God, I can't wait to tell Chad! He's going to freak out. And my parents will be so thrilled! They are all going to be so excited! I can't wait to tell them all!"

"I want to shout from the rooftops that your memories are back," Gabriella was smiling so brightly as she looked at him, "God I've missed them! I've missed having all of you with me. It's like you were here, but there has been this part of you missing ever since we found each other and I've really missed you here fully. God it feels so good to have you back in one piece! It really is the best ever! You are the best there is, Troy Alexander Bolton, and I love you for that!"

"And I love you," Troy smiled down at her, "For it feels so good to finally remember that!" he leaned into kiss her one more time. They kissed for what felt like eternity, before pulling away.

"Oh my God," he went suddenly, as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't believe that I almost left you, Brie! I was going to go back to California! Oh my God, Brie, had I not hit my head again... I don't even want to think about it!" Troy exclaimed, "Gabriella, I am so, so sorry about what I said earlier! I'm sorry that I almost left you. I never ever, ever want to leave you again. I never want to be free from you! I don't know what the hell I was thinking earlier. I'm so sorry Gabriella. So sorry! I hope you can forgive me. I want to be with you forever and always, Gabriella! I want to love you forever and always!" he took a deep breath as he looked at her.

She gazed at him, and looked seriously into his blue eyes that she loved so much, "Breath, Troy," she told him suddenly, she smiled at him, "It's okay! I forgive you for earlier. And I still love you! I never ever want to leave you either and I hope to God that you and I stay together forever!"

"Forever and always," Troy repeated. He breathed, before he leaned into kiss her. He was so happy she had forgiven him and he really couldn't get enough of her kisses! God how he had missed them!

He suddenly pulled away, looked at her and couldn't help but grin.

"What?" she asked.

"I just realized, that on our date tonight, you packed the exact same meal we had on our first date." he smiled at her.

She grinned wildly, "You noticed! I was a little disappointed that you didn't remember it then, but understood. I was hoping it might trigger something."

"I remember it now," he smiled brightly, "Thank god! Thank God I finally remember everything! I swear it feels so incredible to remember everything! It's the best ever!"

"I'm so incredibly thankful you remember everything! Finally!" Gabriella was smiling widely at him, "But I'm also thankful for something else."

"What's that?" he asked her curiously.

"I'm thankful for our future we are going to have together. I'm thankful that we are going to be able to create so many new memories together. So many happy ones! I absolutely can't wait to create them with you, Troy!"

His face broke into a grin, "I can't wait either Brie. I absolutely can't wait!"

As they kissed passionately one more time, he really couldn't wait for their future and he was so grateful that they had the chance to have the future they always dreamed of. He absolutely couldn't wait to create new memories with Gabriella. He was also so glad and thankful he finally had his old memories back. He was so beyond thankful. He was also so beyond thankful he had found Gabriella and that he was with her at that moment. He just wanted to stay with her forever and always. He really hoped and prayed that nothing would separate them ever again.

He really was just so thankful for everything and he didn't know how he could possibly be more happier at that very moment. Finally, he felt whole and complete and it was truly the best ever.

The End

I have really enjoyed writing this story and sad to see it end! I hope you all enjoyed reading it and thanks so much once again to all of those that read and to those that reviewed! I've loved them all so much! Love all of you!:-)


End file.
